White Dragon Jaune Arc
by ReinhardVA
Summary: On his seventeenth birthday Jaune Arc is sent to Beacon to become a huntsman, after several years of hard training and with his true nature starting to awaken, Jaune will have to find the balance between being a human and a beast. While having lots of adventures and dealing with a certain blonde brawler that doesn't take a no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1: The awakening of the Dragon 1

**This fic took high inspiration from "Vytalian dragon Jaune Arc" so that some things may be taken form that story like Jaune coming form Vytal and being a dragon, i'm also taking a lot of inspiration from "Firebreather" and some others, this is my first fanfic and i really want to make a good story out of this, so please leave your reviews. Well, lets begin the story but first a quick disclamier. I don't own RWBY or any of its characters**.

 **Chapter 1: The awakening of the Dragon part I**

There were a lot of stories in Remnant, about how dragons fought alongside humanity to beat an ancient evil and vanishing after defeating such threat, leaving no clue of their existence behind, for all humans and faunus that story was just a fairy tail, but for Jaune Arc that was the story of his kind.

Void, that was all Jaune could see, an empty dark space with nothing but himself, he tried to yell but he couldn't. When suddenly an old man's voice filled the empty void.

"Tonight we'll perform this ritual to welcome Jaune Arc who today at his 17th birthday will start to awaken his draconic powers, let the ceremony begin.." and silence ruled the empty space again.

"Is he okay?" A femenine voice filled the void, voice which Jaune found familiar.

"He only passed out, as all of us did, don't worry Jane, our son is okay" As the male voice mentioned the name of the woman Jaune realized that there were his parents's voices.

"I must leave now, It's a long trip to Vale and the inscriptions end the day after tomorrow, pass me his scroll and the book, we can send him the rest once he's at the academy" And emptyness ruled again but this time he started to feel like he was falling, completely unable to say anything.

He woke up in the woods, "Where am I?" he questioned himself, as he rose, he saw a scroll which he Immediately recognized as his and a book in front of where he was lying, he took his scroll and saw a voice message in his inbox, he hit play and listened to the message.

"Dear son you collpased once the ritual had finished, don't worry the same happened to all of us, we took you to a forest near the city of Vale, we also gave you a book with all the information you may need, in it you will also find your transcripts to enter the academy of Beacon, as the tradition says you'll have to find your own path as a warrior and Beacon will be the best place for you to do so… I'm proud of you Jaune we all are and we will miss you a lot, but you are not a kid anymore, you are destined to greatness son, that doesn't mean life will be always easy for you, but despite all the things you will face in the future never forget who you are, we all love you son… and don't worry about your belongings, we'll send them to you once you settle at Beacon, we also have a couple of special gifts to you for your birthday, good luck son!"

Jaune listened to the message with a smile in his face, tears seemed to start forming in his eyes but he swept them away as he started recording with his scroll.

"Thank you all, i love you too"

After he had sent the message, he took the book and started walking towards Vale which he could see the huge buildings from where he was.

Once at Vale he was completely asstonished with all the buildings and population the city had, completely different form his village in Vytal which wasn't out of date in terms of technology and architecture but with a lot less population than the huge city. He started asking people for instructions about how to get to Beacon academy and eventually one of them accompanied him to the place to sign up.

Moments later he was in a bullhead to beacon, the trip semmed to last forever as he started feeling dizzy owing to this being his first flight, once the ship landed he rushed for a place to throw up.

´I'm not getting into one of thoose again anytime soon´ he thought.

It took him a few seconds to be able to start walking and as he walked he could finally see the place where he'd spend the next couple years of his life in.

´It's quite impressive for being a school´ he thought as memory of his family acompaning him to his first day of school in Vytal crossed his mind, he smiled nostalgically at the memory.

´I will do my best and you will be proud of me´ with this last thought he continued walking towards the entrance.

 **Well this is the intro of the story, hope you liked it, I'm looking forward to read your reviews and sorry for the grammar and other mistakes i make, english is not my first language and this is my first fic as well, next chapter will take place a few days or maybe weeks after this one, hope you enjoyed it and see you in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 1: The awakening of the Dragon 2

**Welcome to chapter one part two! Hope you enjoyed chapter one part one, I want to make some things clear before going on.**

 **FIRST, Jaune will have some changes in his personality owing to being a dragon, he'll mature alongside the story, I just want him to be the badass he deserves to be.**

 **SECOND, the characters's appearance and outfits will be the ones they wear in volume 5 despite Pyrrha, she'll have her traditional outfit and also Yang will have both arms of course.**

 **THIRD, Jaune's combat outfit and weapons will be different as well for example CORCEA MORS will only have the sword and greatsword transformations for now. The sheath won't become a shield, because I think that fits better this version of Jaune, about his combat outfit I'll leave a link to the image with it, I moddified it myself, hope you like it.**

 **Jaune´s combat outfit:** **/powxm37abh7i47**

 **Chapter 1: The awakening of the Dragon part II**

Two weeks have passed since the semester started, Jaune was made leader of team JNPR and easily became friends with all of its members as well as team RWBY's leader Ruby Rose.

Although being launched to a forest via catapult wasn't a nice welcome, the rest of the activity wasn't an issue for him owing to all the training he had in Vytal since he was six, even though he was a skillful swordsman his training made him skilled with a huge variety of weapons, even throwing weapons like knifes or shurikens and hand to hand combat as well.

Even though all of his classmates already had their semblances and without his draconic physical capabilities unlocked yet, he was able to be at the same level as most of his classmates.

Jaune was at professor Port's class, doing his best to not fall asleep while the professor was telling one of his stories, the professor was lively telling the story, but stoped suddenly noticing that just a little amount of his students were actually paying attention to him while the rest were asleep or just not paying attention to him "So you think this crucial information I'm giving you is boring! Well I want you to make a research about kinds of grimm for next week" as the professor finished his statement the sighs and frustrated faces of the students filled the classroom.

"You will do it in pairs and of course the pairs will be randomly selected by placing numbers in a bag the one who gets the same number you get will be your partner" the professor expalined as he placed a bag filled with little papers over his desk, it looked like he was planning to do this anyway, "we'll do it from A to Z so Mr. Arc you shall start" he said while pointing his finger to the blonde.

Jaune gluped as he rose from his seat and walked towards the bag "Please goddess give me any partner you want but Cradin or his team they are a bunch of assholes" he thought as he put his hand into the bag and pulled a little paper as he unfolded it he could see the number in it "I got 33" he said "Wonderful Mr. Arc now whoever gets 33 as well, will be your partner in this task".

Time passed slowly as everyone pulled any number but 33, Pyrrha got the same number as Blake, as well as Nora and Weiss and Ren and Ruby, leaving little chances of getting a good partner Jaune was preparing himself for the worst.

"Ms. Xiao Long which number did you get?" Jaune was so lost in his thoughts that he could barley hear the teacher talking "I got 33" the blonde girl answered "Splendid! So your partner will be Mr. Arc then, go talk to him he doesn't seem to have realized it yet" the teacher said.

As Jaune heard the last statement of the teacher he raised his head just to see the most beatiful girl in class walking In his direction with a gentle grin in her face, her lilac eyes staring directly at him "She's so pretty…" the thought made him look away with a slight blush, he then looked back at the girl and smiled at her, gesture which Yang considered adorable, as a playful grin took place In her face, once she aproached the boy she leaned forward getting closer to him "Admit it lady killer, you just won the lottery" she said while giving him a wink, her smile never leaving her face "I surely did" Jaune instinctintly answered which made Yang let out a giggle.

"Now since you all have a lot of work to do, instead of continuing with the normal class we'll have combat training and your oponnent will be your partner, Arc, Xiao Long you'll go first, now get ready and see you in the training halls" As the professor stated both of them looked at each other before smiling and nooding.

"See ya at the arena lady killer!" Yang said with an energic tone as she moved to the exit of the room.

"See ya there Yang" The boy replied "She seems in a very good mood today… her smile is so cute... Stop Jaune! She's just a friend" he thought as he moved his head from left to right, trying to sweep his thoughts away.

A few minutes later Jaune was about to enter the training room with his armor on and looking at his sword Corcea Mors both gifts he received from his family in his first day at beacon, they came with a small note which said "They were specially made for our little warrior, enjoy them, with love, your family"

´Men, I will always be a little kid for them´

As he decided it was time to move on, he sheathed the sword and attached it to the back of his waist as usual and started walking towards the entrance. As he entered the training room his class was in, he could see Yang waiting for him at the center of the arena with her arms crossed.

"Xiao long have you been waiting for me?" he asked in an exagerated tone waiting for Yang's response.

Yang laughed at his pun "That's a good one! I have been here for over two minutes, it's rude to keep a girl waiting, you know?" her tone and expression turned a bit serious.

"Sorry about that, I promise I'll make it up to you" he replied, she smiled at his response while entering in her fighting stance.

"Then show me what you can do, don't hold back because I'm a girl, I won't" she said with a prideful grin in her face.

"As you please, but before starting the fight I heard you are an awesome hand to hand fighter, is that true?" he questioned.

"Surely a better one than you are" she answered without leaving her stance.

"How about a hand to hand fight, no weapons?" he questioned with a small smile in his face.

"Sounds good to me" she said while droping her gauntlets Ember Celica, Jaune droped Corcea Mors as well and got into his fighting stance.

As they waited for professor Port to start the fight, they looked into each other with serious expressions "Begin!", both charged towards the other at full speed, Yang went for a drop kick straight to Jaunes chest, which he blocked with both arms, using the left momentum Yang made a backflip to gain some distance, as her feet touched the ground Jaune lanched himself and once he got close enough he threw side kick aimed at her stomach with his right leg, in a smooth move Yang turned her body to the left so that Jaunes leg would pass in front of her taking the opportunity she punched him right in the stomach, the strength of the hit made him move backwards, taking the opportunity, Yang tried to sweep him, at the sight of this Jaune made a backflip in order to dodge her attack, landing a few meters away from her.

"I think I told you to not hold back" she said with disappointed expression.

"I'm not holding back, it's just that you are a very skilled fighter" he said while smiling at her.

"Aww, thank you! See? That's why they call you lady killer, you always have some compliment to make the others feel better, specially to girls" she said while giving him a playful smile.

"What can I say, I just tell the truth" he said while smiling back at her.

"Now… where were we?" he said as he charged towards Yang this time throwing several punches at her, the sudden attack made her loose some stability, taking the chance Jaune landed a punch right in her stomach just as she did, she leaned forward, making Jaune's fist the only support that prevented her from falling.

"Now we are even" he said with a prideful smile in his face, which instantly vanished as he saw Yang's eyes starting to go from lilac to a glowing crimson red.

"Don't get cocky yet Vomit boy!" she yelled, taking Jaune off guard, Yang took his arm which was still attached to her stomach and using her back to support his body to make him fall to the ground.

At the unstoppable attack Jaune used his legs to jump and have an extra impulse to land on his feet at the end of Yang's technique and using the remaining momentum he did the same technique she used on him against her.

Yang's back hit the floor and Jaune pinned her, their faces were a few centimeters away from each other so that they could feel the other's gasps.

"Why you still call me that way? I haven't thrown up again since my third flight" he said while staring at her with an annoyed expression in his face.

"You look so cute when you get mad! You will always be Vomit boy to me… and my boots" she replied with a playful grin as if she was enjoying his reactions.

"It was an accident and you know it! Whatever, seems like "Vomit boy" got you" he finished with a prideful smirk in his face.

"And what will "vomit boy" do to an innocent and defenseless lady?" She teased while leaning a bit forward to whisper in Jaune's ear closing the small gap between her chest and his torso in the process "I am all yours" she said in a seductive tone.

Her previous statement made Jaune's face turn red as his grip on her weakened, at the sight of this Yang smiled as she took the opportunity to switch possitions with him and pin him down using her left leg to control both his legs, her right leg controling his right arm and her left arm holding his left one while having her right arm free, the expression of surprise In his face remarking that he didn't see that coming.

"Ohhh my dear lady killer so easy to tease, you never learn, do you?" she said while letting a brief laugh fill the space between them.

"That wasn't fair Yang!" he childlishly replied to her.

"Fair? You've got to use all your resources in order to win a fight, and I'm giving you all I have as I said before the fight started" she said in a playful tone. "Now, give up!" she said with a smirk.

"Never!" Jaune replied while effortlessly trying to escape her grip.

"If you don't give up now, I will make you give up and trust me if you like that handsome face of yours you will surrender now!" she said, a serious expresion in her face as her eyes started to go red again.

"I will never give up!" Jaune replied with the same serious tone Yang was using.

"Okay then I gave you the chance, I'll do it quick so that you don't suffer too much" she said as she clenched her right hand into a fist and started hitting Jaunes face multiple times, his aura levels quickly going down as he started to faint.

Memories of all his life came to him with every hit on his face, his fifth birthday, the day in which his family revealed him that he was a dragon, his first day of training with his master Reus, the night of the ritual on his seventeenth birthday, he could remember the elders speech about how at the age of seventeen his draconic powers will start to awaken, the sight of a pool filled with blue glowing lava and him being thrown into that pool, and finally the message of his family "Despite all the things you'll face… never forget who you are"

´Who I am…´ he replied starting to hear fierce roars in his mind which after each roar the next one would come louder.

Meanwhile at the arena Yang was still hitting Jaune, his aura about to break and he seemed about to collapse as well.

´I am… I am…´ The roars increased as he started to feel fire run through his body, but it didn´t hurt, in fact it felt energizing and… healing, all the pain he felt moments ago started to disappear as the fire flowed all over his body .

"It's a shame it had to come to this Jaune, but this will be the last hit" Yang said as she prepared her last strike that will blow Jaunes aura and give her the victory.

´I am… a dragon´

Yang threw her last strike with all the strength she had, but suddenly Jaune's right hand got free from her leg and caught her fist, she looked at Jaune's face to see his azure eyes glowing with cat like pupils.

"What the…?" she said before being launched by Jaune's incredible strength, blue fire starting to appear around him.

Yang couldn't believe what was in front of her, Jaune was literally on fire! Who would tell that Vomit boy had such an incredible power and keept it hidden "So that is your semblance, Jauney boy? This will be definitely fun!" she said with her eyes glowing crimsom red and her hair glowing as if she was on fire too.

Jaune seemed completely off, looking at his hands realizing what had just happened ´My powers have finally awakened! I feel so strong and light, I haven't changed at all though…´ he was thankful that his form hasn't changed, the thought of becomig a huge dragon in front of everyone would have ruined all his life since dragons are supposed to stay as a secret.

"Hey! Remnant to flamy! Are we going to end this or what? Yang yelled which finally caught his attention back to her.

"Sorry Yang, it's the first time I use this so I was kinda taken aback" he said with a genuine smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure we all are, but for now lets end this!" the blonde stated as she prepared herself for a last strike.

Jaune followed up as he went into his stance again but with all his body weight relying on his back foot, ready to charge with all he had.

As both charged toward each other at full speed ready to land the last hit, they became a blur to most of the class's students. Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren and Ruby along with professor Port were the only ones who could actually see what was happening.

When an unexpected yell filled the room "Stop!" both blondes stop with ther fists milimeters away from the other's face and looked to where the sound came from, just to see Ms. Goodwitch near the entrance of the room with a deadly serious look on her face.

"Jaune Arc, come with me, headmaster Ozpin wants to talk to you…. now" as she stated in the coldest tone possible, Jaune gluped owing to his nervousness.

The blue flames around him vanished as his eyes returned to normal, he stepped a few feets back and composed himself.

"I'm sorry Yang, professor but I must go" he said while heading towards the entrance.

"No problem Mr. Arc this must be something of high importance" the professor said with a conserned look on his face.

"Go Jauney boy but don't you think that you are dismissed form our little match, I want to see what else you can do" she said with a playful grin and giving Jaune a flirty wink which made him blush a little.

"Thanks Yang, we'll continue this later" he said with a pure smile which Yang found cute.

A few moments later Jaune was in front of the headmaster's room with Ms. Goodwitch by his side, an awkward silence between the student and the teacher.

"Whatever you did, think carefully what you will say to the director, he sounded pretty serious when he told me to take you to him" the woman said, a little concern for her student could be felt in her tone.

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch, I don't know why the headmaster wants this meeting but I'll be careful while handling this situation" he confidently replied to his teacher.

"Alright then, lets get in" the teacher finally moved forward and entered the room with Jaune by her side.

"Headmaster Ozpin, I brought you Mr. Arc as you told me to" the teacher reported to her superior.

"Excelent Ms. Goodwitch, from now on I got this, you are dismissed" Ozpin replied with a small smile in his face.

"As you say headmaster" the teacher answered as she left the room, leaving Jaune and Ozpin alone, "He seemed happy, maybe it wasn't something bad what he wanted to talk to Jaune" the woman thought while walking trhough the corridor.

"Please Mr. Arc have a seat" as the headmaster saied Jaune sat on the seat in front of Ozpin's desks.

"So director why did you wanted to talk with me?" Jaune asked looking still a little confused and nervous.

"Please Mr. Arc call me Ozpin and you already know the purpose of this meeting" the main said with a small smile.

"Alright Ozpin, sorry to dissapoint you but I don't know the reason for all this… is this for my transcripts? My family gave them to me I just had to sign them so if theres a problem with that you should call my family" the boy nervously answered not knowing why he was in such situation was very uncomfortable for him.

"No no, your transcripts are fine, you see the main reason why I brought you here is because I know you, more specfically what you are" as the main said he could see Jaune do a small glup as his nervousness raised.

"And what exactly I am, Ozpin?" he asked the man.

"Come on Mr. Arc you can do better than that! I know that you are a dragon, I had my suspects since I saw the emblem of your family in your transcripts, you also have it in your sword's sheath and armor, and seeing that little spar you had was the final evidence I needed…" he saw Jaune and could tell that he was about to freak out "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

"You won't… why?" Jaune asked the man, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because Beacon's duty is to receive students from all walks of life and guide them trhough the path of becoming a hunter, even if they are not human, so don't worry, I have already deleted all the recordings of your fight with Ms. Xiao Long" Showing him the recordings to prove that he in fact had deleted them " I also hid your transcripts in my personal vault, your secret is safe" Ozpin confidently said which make Jaune relax a bit.

Jaune sighed with relief knowing that his secret was still safe "Thanks headm… Ozpin, I really appreciate all the things you are doing for me" Jaune said, a small but genuine smile in his face.

"Now tell me more about you Jaune… can I call you Jaune right? What kind of dragon you are?"

"Ok, Ozpin first of all sure you can call me Jaune and I'm a white dragon" as Jaune finished the last sentence he could see the surprise in Ozpins face.

"A white dragon! Aren't thoose the most powerful ones? Because unlike the rest of dragons they have more than just one element"

"Indeed, white dragons are the royalty of dragons the apex of the hierarchy and the most powerful ones. But… how do you know that?"

Jaune seemed a bit unsure about the director´s knowledge of his kind.

"I´ve read a couple of books about dragons a long time ago, your family´s symbol is pretty similar to one that appeared in those books, that drew my attention to you in the first place"

Ozpin´s explanation seemed to be enough for Jaune, for now at least.

"The thing is that I don't have any control over my powers, actually I have just awakened them minutes ago" as he finished his explanation he saw Ozpin taking a more serious look.

"I see, Mr. Arc you need to control thoose draconic powers as soon as posible we don't want you to accidentally ignite a hole classroom or worse… and for that reason I will give you one of my cards to access the private training rooms, but you'll have to be careful and keep acting and assisting to classes as you normally do in order no to raise any suspicions… Got it?"

"Got it and thank you again Ozpin, I'm glad to find someone who can understand me" As Jaune walked towards the door, he turned around to see Ozpin nooding and smiling at him "I have to go back to class" he happily said.

"Do your best Jaune, and be careful" the boy nooded at this last statement, finally leaving the room.

"A white dragon huh? The world will need you Jaune and your kind… to protect it from the darkness that is coming" the man said while lying on his seat.

 **And that's the end of chapter one part two, I apologize if you found Yang and Jaune's fight a bit dissapointing it's my first time writing a fight and it's very difficult but with time and your reviews I will surely get better at it. Jaune's personality will be most likely intact but I want to give him more confidence and self esteem since he is a dragon and has started training at a young age, his draconic side may also play a more important role in his personality in the future, but I'll just save that for future chapters. Hope you enjoyed it, leave your reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Draconic issues

**Welcome to chapter two! First I wanted to thank you for all the support this story is getting, and special thanks for those who hit favorite and follow and also thanks to: AdinPryde, WackyNerd, merendinoemiliano and my favorite guest reviewer and fan of firebreather (Make an account so that I can put your name here), thank you all for your great advice and suggestions, it's thanks to people like you that this story will Improve.**

 **I'll also tell you that this story will have at least one chapter uploaded per week; I want to take my time writing every single chapter, and also read your reviews and see how I can improve this story. I'm eager to read your reviews about this one.**

 **Chapter two: Draconic issues**

The rest of the day turned out pretty normal, Jaune came back to Professor Port's class, told his teammates that Ozpin wanted him to learn to control his semblance and gave him a key card to the private training rooms to do so. It didn't surprise him that his team offered to help him with his training, but he told them that he wanted to do it alone for a few days.

He went to sleep, eager to start training tomorrow, in fact he always trained early in the morning before his lessons and after them, he was thought to always try to improve even if it was just a little bit, his commitment and determination to better himself gave him a good reputation and respect among students and teachers as well. Even though he didn't have the best marks of his class, and had a hard time dealing with homework.

As his alarm clock woke him up, he made up his bed and put on his combat outfit, took Crocea Mors which was in it's sheath relying on the left side of his bed, as he sliently left the room in order not to wake up any of his teammates that were asleep.

After he had closed the door, he decided to eat something before training so he went to the cafeteria for a quick meal.

Once done eating he went towards the training halls, as he walked towards the almost empty corridors of the academy he felt a vibration in his pocket, it was his scroll with a message from Ozpin.

"I've told all the teachers that until you get full control of your semblance you will be temporarily dismissed from any activity that involves you fighting other students, to prevent unnecesary damage, so you can train calmly, but you'll still have to attend to the rest of the lessons, good luck Jaune hope to hear good news from you soon"

'Wow, headmaster Ozpin does think of all the small details' he thought as he started typing a reply to Ozpin's message.

"Thanks, Ozpin, I really appreciate all the things you are doing to help me, I'll do my best to control my powers so that I won't cause you anymore trouble."

As he hit sent, he sighed with relief, and put his scroll back in his pocket.

'Well, I won't have to worry about attending to the boy's fight class in an hour, and loosing control at it probably burning the hole arena' the boy thought as he saw the clock signaling three hours before the beginning of classes.

'I should get going, I need as much time as posible, since I have no idea about how to even start with this special training' With this final thought he went on walking in direction to the training halls.

Once at the training halls he choose the private room at the very end of the corridor which was the most separated one from the ones the students commonly use, in order not to have to hold back during his training sessions.

"Okay, how can I start?" he said while putting a thumb and index finger on his chin.

"I should just start training as I normally do and see what happens, in fact I couldn't even train yesterday after class with all the stuff that happened, so I should train harder this time to catch up for my missed session, yeah! That's what I'll do"

As he finished talking he went to the console and began setting up the features to start his training.

"Lets warm up first" he said, as he hit "begin" on the screen a training dummy appeared from a hatchframe at the center of the arena.

He unsheathed his sword and charged towards the dummy.

Two hours have passed since he began training, sweat pouring down his face as he slashed the last remaining training bot.

"Level 50 completed!" A robotic voice said.

"Well I think it's enough training for now, i haven't managed to use my powers again though... whatever, I guess I can check on the book and see if there's any useful information about how to control my powers…"

"Level 51 beginning in 30 seconds" the robotic voice interrupted his thoughts as he realized that the countdown for the next wave had started. Jaune rushed towards the terminal and turned off the training programme.

"Maybe later!" as he saw the hour displayed on the terminal's screen he discovered that there was only one hour left before the beginning of today's lessons.

"Oh crap! I must take a shower" he said as he swept away the sweat in his face.

'I can go to the public showers, I've got a spare uniform in my locker there, and since the boy's fight class is about to end I may have a couple of minutes before they go to the showers so I can have a nice and relaxing shower before class.'

He turned off the terminal, gathered his equipment and finally left the room, heading towards the boy's public showers.

Meanwhile at RWBY's dorm room

It was a pretty normal morning, Blake was laying on her bed, reading one of her books, Weiss sitting on a chair in front of the desk, studying as always, Ruby was lying on her bed playing with a ping pong ball attached to the paddle and Yang was looking out of the window, the unusual thing is that she was using binoculars and the expression on her face suggested that it wasn't something she was supposed to be doing.

Weiss would repeatedly peek at Yang, thinking about what was she doing, she tried to go on studying but the doubt was killing her, so she stood up from her chair and walked toward Yang.

"Yang… what are you looking at?"

"You know… the boy's fight class is about to end, I think I can see the showers from here" she replied with a playful smile and a wink.

"No, you can't!" Weiss said as she took the binoculars from Yang's hand and started to look with them at the small window which in fact showed the inside of the boys showers.

"Okay, I can see in… Yang, you're terrible!" the girl said while still looking at the window which displayed the boys showers.

"Hey! You're the one still looking!" Yang said while raising an eyebrow

Weiss kept looking with the binoculars when suddenly she saw the door leading to the showers being opened.

"Oh! Someone is coming in!"

"Who is it!? Who is it!?" Yang said as she took the binoculars away from Weiss and started looking with them to see who it was.

Back to Jaune.

He entered the room which connected to the showers with all the lockers in it, no sign of the rest of the boys.

"Great! Looks like I've got the showers all for myself"

He undressed and left his armor and sword in his locker, as he took a towel, soap and a bottle of shampoo from it, he closed his locker and made sure it was locked.

As he started walking to the door that led to the showers he stopped at the sight of a mirror, observing his bare body. Since his master Reus's phylosophy was that a great warrior needs to have an unbreakable will, a sharp mind and an excelent physique in order not to have any restrictions in strength, endurance, speed or mobility, so that the body could smothly follow the mind in battle.

All thoose years of training with him plus Jaune's endless determination to better himself had built up a body that most of the guys in his year would wish to have, but since he always was on his uniform at school or wearing his armor, nobody had seen much of him, not even his teammates had seen him shirtless because they'd put on their clothes before leaving the bathroom after having a shower since it was connected to the bedroom.

'So…lady killer, huh? I wonder how Yang would react if she saw me like this. Wait! Why am I even thinking about that we're not even that clo…Oh shit! We still have to do professor Port's research for next week!' the realization hit Jaune as he saw the clock and saw that he had fifty minutes before lessons started.

'Okay…okay, easy Jaune Arc, first I'll take a quick shower, second I'll go ask her when can we start and third I arrive on time to professor Oobleck's lesson. Efficent and easy to follow, I like it!' Jaune said as he opened the door to the showers.

Back to Yang

She couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes, it was Jaune Arc, completely naked!, her eyes rushed through all his body, contemplating all it's features, all his muscles were equally developed, his tone made him look ripped but not like he had too much muscle, the best word to describe his build was… armonic.

"Hey Yang!" Weiss yelled at her, snapping her back to reality.

"You looked like you were in some sort of trance… are you okay" she asked the blonde, a bit confused.

"Yeah… I've never been better" she managed to say, her mind couldn't think anything else apart from Jaune's incredible physique.

"Then who is it?" she questioned while raising an eye brow, puzzled for who caused her partner's strange behaviour.

She started looking back with her binoculars to see Jaune in the shower, the way the water flew through his body was almost hipnotizing.

"It's Jaune" Yang replied, her eyes stucked seeing trhough the binoculars to the small window.

"Jaune?... Jaune Arc? That arrogant dork who tried to hit on me a couple of times until he finally got the message? He looks fit and all but I don't thing he would have such a build to get your atten…" Weiss stoped as she saw Yang not even reacting to what she said, in fact she kept looking with her binoculars at the small window as if something really good was in it.

"Ow, he left! …What were you saying Weiss? I wasn't listening, it's just that… there was some important stuff going on and it demanded my entire attention… but now I'm all ears!" the blonde finshed smiling at her partner.

"Nevermind! I should go back to study… will you go on with that?" she said while raising an eye brow.

"Nope, I'm satisfied, besides I don't think any of those guys would actually beat what I just saw." The blonde finished with a smile that expressed her satisfaction for what she had witnessed.

"Whatever you say Yang…" Weiss said as she roolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Ruby suddenly interrupted calling everyone's attention " Speaking of Jaune, do you remember when Yang fought him, that thing he did was crazy!"

"Yeah, I didn't expect him to have such a powerful semblance hidden like that" Blake added while reading her book.

"He said it was his first time using it, he seemed pretty confused at first as well" Yang responded to Blake's statement.

"Are you saying that Arc has just awakened his semblance! Oh god, I hope he doesn't event think about trying to hit on me again."

"I'm pretty sure he won't, due to all the things you told him last time, that was cruel, even for you Ice Queen" Yang said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"I just wanted him to stop, it's easy for you to say that, you didn't have to deal with him" Weiss replied while pointing a finger at the blonde.

"Come on girls, calm down! Jaune is a nice guy and we all should be happy that he had unlocked his semblance" Ruby said while trying to difuse the situation.

"You are right sis! That also means that we'll have another powerful opponent to train with!" Yang said, eager to have her rematch with her fellow blonde.

"Wow Yang, always thinking about fights" Blake added "That's why all the guys are too scared to talk to you, they fear that you will break their legs if they mess up".

"Hey! It's not my fault that they are a bunch of cowards." She said while rolling her eyes.

A sudden knock on the door brought the girls attention. Weiss opened the door just to see Jaune standing in front of her, he smiled as he started rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, she let out a sigh as she raised her left eyebrow.

" What do you want?"

"Hey Weiss! I was wondering if…"

"No" the White haired girl interrupted.

"Oh… so Yang's not here?"

"Yang? Why are you looking for Yang?"

"We've got to do professor Port's research for next week, we still have like six days left but I would like to start as soon as posible"

"Oh… I… see… yes, she's here, please, come in" she felt a bit uncomfortable for misjudging his intentions without giving him the chance to explain himself.

"Hey Yang, look who is looking for you" Weiss said to call the blonde's attention who was looking at the school blog in her scroll.

As Yang turned to see Weiss she saw Jaune walking in, the memory of him in the showers run through her mind 'What if he noticed that I was spying on him?', a tiny shade of pink appearing in her checks.

"Good Morning girls" Jaune said while waving a hand with a huge smile in his face.

"Hey Jaune, you seem very happy today! Something good happened?" Ruby asked him.

"I'm pretty sure I can guess what it is" Blake interrupted

"Yeah! You looked so cool with all thoose blue flames sorrounding you, why didn't you tell us that you could do that?"

"As we were talking before, maybe not even he knew that, am I right?" Blake interrupted again while reading her book.

"Yeah, it feels pretty cool to have my semblance, but I can't control it yet and as Blake said, I had no idea about it, until I awakened it yesterday… wait, were you talking about me?"

'Maybe I can have some fun with this' Blake thought with a playful smirk in her face.

"Yep, specially Yang" Blake replied while pointing a finger to her blonde teammate, who jumped at the mention of her name and looked away, her face getting as red as a tomato.

'Blake, you traitor! How could you do this to your friend!' the blonde thought while trying to hide the embarrasement in her face.

"Yang… I need to ask you something…" Jaune's tone suddenly turned serious.

'He definitely noticed!' Yang was crying on the inside.

"…When do you want to start our research about grimm?"

"Huh?" was all Yang could say, she blinked a couple of times as she felt the heath in her face starting to dissapear, yet she wanted to confirm it.

"Sorry, what did you say Jaune?" she said as she turned to face him.

" I said when do you want to start our research for professor Port's class"

'Yep, he knew nothing, typical Jaune.' She thought as she felt her entire body finally relaxing to the fact that she hadn't been discovered, causing a small smile to form in her face.

"How about we head to the library as soon as we end today's lessons?" She questioned her fellow blonde.

"That sounds great to me, well lessons are about to start, see you girls! And see you later at the library, Yang".

"See you Jaune!" Ruby replied while happily waving a hand.

"See you Jaune" Blake said as she closed her book.

"See you Arc" Weiss said with her arms crossed, an annoyed expression in her face.

"Later Jaune!" Yang said while givinig the boy a brief smile.

Once they were sure that Jaune couldn't hear them anymore, Ruby, Blake and Weiss looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Hey what is it so funny?"

"You!" the three girls said in unison.

"Me? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Come on Yang! You were trying to dig a hole and disappear in it when Jaune got in. You surely thought he noticed that you were spying on him" Blake said between laughs

"You should have seen your face! I never thought someone could get that red" Weiss said while placing a hand on her mouth to try to control her laughter.

"I've never seen this shy side of yours sis, I think it's so adorable, keep doing that and you will surely make Jaune fall head over heels for you."

Yangs cheecks were starting to turn red, she didn't feel that way for Jaune, he seemed like a nice guy and now that she got a more detailed look at him she could tell that he was hot, but they haven't even talked much, she teased him, he got emmbarrased, but sometimes he would tease back which were the moments she enjoyed the most, to see that confident side of him.

"I don't feel that way about Jaune Rubes, besides, we hardly ever talk."

"Well, that might change since you two are going to do a research together, you'll surely have a ton of time to know each other" Blake said giving a small enphasis in "know".

"Yeah… whatever, we should go to classes, it's almost time"

"Oh, so now you are interested in going to classes, maybe Arc should drop by more often" Weiss said with a prideful smirk while crossing her arms.

"Whatever you say Ice queen, lets just get going" Yang said while hurrying the rest of her teammates to go to class and forget about the topic.

Classes passed normally, the bell ranged signaling the end of today's lessons, Jaune was already at the library with a small pile of books about grimm in front of him. He was waiting for Yang while reading the book his family gave him to see if he could find some useful information about how to control his powers.

The book was actually shorter than it looked like, the first pages were just some general information about dragons, then an index with all the different kinds of dragons and the page number they were in, it was interesting, but the only information mentioned about his powers was that they will progressively awaken once the dragon reaches the age of seventeen, but no answers about how to control said powers.

'Maybe there's something useful in the white dragon section' Jaune thought as he searched trhough the index to find the page about his breed, which was at the very end of the index, he turned to the last pages as he stopped at the sight of a picture of a dragon with white scales and glowing blue eyes. The title said "White dragon" in golden letters.

He turned over the page and started reading it.

"The white dragons are the most powerful ones of all dragons, their distinctive blue fire and white scales make them easy to recognize. Unlike the rest of the dragons they control two elemments, these are fire and usually lightning, but some of them get other elemments instead of this last one."

'Okay I found out some interesting things but nothing related to what I was actually looking for' Jaune said as he let out a huge sigh in frustration.

"Maybe I should just train harder next ti…" Jaune's thoughts were interrupted as he felt something or more specifically someone relying on his back and bassed on what he could feel he concluded that it was a girl.

"Hey! Vomit boy, what are you doing?"

"Yang! What are you doing?" he said in embarrasement.

"I just saw you so concentrated in that book and decided to give you a little surprise. Don't you like it?" she said while resting even more on his back and wraping her arms around his neck, causing his face to turn as red as her eyes when she used her semblance.

"Why you always do this to me? I am not the only guy in this highschool… can you let me go please?" he said while trying to ignore the sensation he got on his back.

"But you are the only one that reacts the way I like, so consider yourself blessed to receive this treatment from someone as pretty as me."

"Okay, I admit it, I'm blessed for having such a goddess's favor. Can we start working on our research now please?"

"Good boy! See? You just had to say the right words" She said while letting go Jaune and sitting on the chair next to him.

As she turned to face him she saw the book he was reading, it was still opened, she had a look at the title which said "White dragons" in gold.

"Hey Jaune, what are you reading?" She questioned the blonde

"Oh, this? It's just a book one of my sisters gave me, I just finished it, it's about dragons."

"Dragons, huh? Didn't know you were into fairy tails" she said with a small smile on her face.

" Yep, I like those stories, the fact that they are not true doesn't mean that they aren't interesting."

"Ruby loves those stories as well, specially the ones about dragons, she used to make me read her many of those before going to sleep when we were children." The blonde said with a big smile in her face at the memory of those days.

"You know, she still believes that dragons exist somewhere" Yang whispered to him while letting out a small giggle at the inoccence of her little sister.

"Hey, can you lend me that book for a couple of days? I'm sure she will love it" Yang asked Jaune with an andorable expression which made him blush a little.

"I don't know Yang, It's very important to me and…" He couldn't finish as he saw the girl get dangerously close to his face.

"Come on Jaune, it will just be for a couple of days, I'll make sure to tell Ruby to read it quick and once she had read it, I'll return it to you myself… and…" Once she finished the last sentence, a playful grin formed in her face as she started to close the small distance between them.

"And…" the boy instinctively followed as he saw her leaning forward to whisper in his right ear.

"I might reward you for being so nice" She whispered in a seductive tone, while letting out a small gasp in Jaune's ear that drew electricty trhough all his spine.

"Ookay I tthink I can lend it to you, but I want it back as soon as Ruby's done reading it" He managed to say. Yang smiled and gave him a small kiss in his right cheek.

"Thanks Jaune! You are the best" she said in an innocent tone, as if all the things she was doing to him seconds ago never happened.

"Well lets start our research" Yang said, motivated for the happiness her sister will have when she give her the book.

'This is going to be a long trip' he thought as he took one of the books from the pile and opened it.

It's been a couple of hours since they started working on their task, as they worked Yang would do some jokes and puns about grimm, that Jaune found very funny, at moments she would tease him when she got bored of reading just to laugh at his reaction and go on working, and sometimes they would just talk about their childhoods and how unusual they were for all the training they got at a very young age. At this point they had managed to have most of their research work done.

"Well I thing we should leave it from here for today" Jaune said while stretching on his chair.

"Yeah, I'm done working for today" Yang said while also stretching "How long have we been doing this?"

Jaune looked at the clock placed on the wall in front of him.

"It's almost nine, we've been here for four hours" he said while looking at his fellow blonde.

"Four hours!? Wow, time passes by when you have such a fun partner" Yang said while smiling at him.

"Hey! Don't lie to my face, you are the funniest of us" Jaune said while returning her the gesture.

"That's true but that doesn't mean you are not fun as well, Vomit boy" she said while letting out a small giggle.

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Jaune said as he started laughing.

"Come on! I said you were fun at least… Hey, what are you going to do now?" Yang asked him as she stood up to stretch her legs that felt a bit numb for all thoose hours of work.

"I'll go train a bit before going to sleep, I need to control my semblance in order to be able to enter the fight classes again"

" I see, your semblance is pretty cool, all that blue fire and the glowing eyes suits you nicely" she said while giving him a small smile.

" Thanks, but I don't even know how to control it, in fact I haven't been able to use it again since our fight."

As Jaune explained to her, he saw her rest her thumb and index finger on her chin as if she was trying to figure out something.

" Got it!" she said while seeming happy to have found the answer.

"Got what?" he asked her with a confused expression.

"The answer to your problem to use your powers is… me."

"You?" he said while pointing a finger at her.

"You need someone to train with, and since you owe me a rematch, I'll be your partner. You're welcome by the way" She said with a prideful smirk.

"I don't know if that's the answer, but I thing I have no choice over this, do I?" Jaune said already giving up on trying to convince Yang.

"You are learning fast Jauney boy" she said, her smile never leaving her face.

"Yeah, I guess I can give it a shoot and see what happens"

"That's the spirit lady killer! Now let's go to the trai…" her sentence was interrupted with a sudden yawn, all thoose hours of research had drained all the energy she had.

Jaune let out a small giggle at the sudden change in Yangs mood from motivated to sleepy.

"How about we train tomorrow morning, you look too tired to fi…" He began yawning as well; he also wasn´t used to that amount of hours of study, he was more into practical stuff.

"What were you gonna say?" she asked him with a playful smile and her arms crossed.

"That we should go get some sleep and train tomorrow morning since we are too tired to fight now?"

"That's better" she replied while nodding her head in approval.

They returned the books Jaune had taken to their respective section and left the library. Their laughs could be heard as they walked through the corridors, talking about ther childhood, their training and their teams.

"I still can't believe that Nora is able to eat an entire cake by herself and keep that shape of hers" Yang said between laughs.

"Yep, Nora is Nora, she has so much energy that she burns all those calories in no time." Jaune said while laughing.

"I wish I could do that, I have to keep constantly training in order to keep this" Yang said while signaling her shape with her hands. Jaune's eyes followed her hands, admiring all the beauty of her shape.

"Saw something you like?" she said while getting closer to him.

"Uh, no… I mean yes… I mean maybe?" he managed to say, not knowing which the right answer was.

Yang giggled, as he tried to look away to hide his embarrasement.

As they reached their respective doors to their rooms Jaune realized that he still had the book.

"Hey Yang, wait, you forgot to take the book for Ruby" he said as he approached the blonde in front of team RWBY's door.

Yang smiled as she turned to face the boy.

"You approbed" Yang suddenly said

"What?" Jaune said with a confused look in his face.

"I didn't forget about the book, I wanted to know what you would do"

"Hey, I said I would lend it to you and an Arc never goes back on its word" The boy said while giving the book to Yang.

" I liked that answer" she said as her right hand grabbed Jaunes arm and pulled him closer to her, she kissed his right cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Consider that your reward, for being a gentleman" she let go of him and took the book.

"Night, Jaune" she said while giving him a wink.

"Night… Yang" He said while smiling back at her.

They both entered their respective rooms, luckily, all of their respective teammates were already asleep, so nobody saw the smiles on their faces as they finally went to bed and fell asleep.

 **Well hope you enjoyed chapter two! I wanted Jaune and Yang to interact more in this chapter, and see how good I was in personal interactions and descriptions, I count on your reviews to see how can I improve In this field since it will be an important part of the story. See you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 3: A dragon to help another

**Hello again! Sorry for not uploading in the last few weeks, I'll be working harder to make it up to you by uploading the next four chapters as soon as posible before setting the weekly chapter basis. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's actually the longest I've written. Thank you for all your support, I'm eager to read your reviews about this chapter.**

 **Chapter three: A dragon to help another.**

It was 6:30 when Jaune woke up, he went to sleep as soon as he entered the room in order not to use his alarm clock and wake up any of his teammates because if they discovered that he was going to spar with Yang they would want to go too and he wasn't ready for that yet.

Once ready, he left the room with his uniform on, he had left his armor and weapons in his locker at the showers so he would have to go for them before going to the training halls.

'I should go for Yang first, we are supposed to train together today after all' he thought as he walked towards RWBY's dorm room.

He knocked on the door several times but nobody answered.

'Maybe they are still asleep? I'll come back again later, I need to go get my gear after all...' a sudden growl coming from his stomach interrupted his thoughts '…and some breakfast.'

As he walked trhough the corridors he heard some footsteps and a couple of girls talking close to him, their voices were pretty familiar to him and once he could finally see the girls he confirmed that it was team RWBY coming from the training halls.

"Hey girls! Good morning" he said as he waved a hand to them.

"Hey Jaune! Good morning!" Ruby said as she looked really happy to see her first friend at beacon.

"Morning, Vomit boy!" Yang said with a huge smile and waving a hand to him.

"Good morning, Jaune" Blake said with a small smile on her face.

"Good Morning, Arc" Weiss emotionlessly replied.

"What were you doing? Special training or something like that?" The blonde asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, Ruby wanted us to train together in order to improve our teamwork… that's why we woke up earlier today." Yang said while yawning. Now that Jaune was close enough to have a better look at the girls, they all looked very tired except for Ruby, who was still smiling.

"I see, what are you going to do now? We were going to spar today" he asked her fellow blonde.

"Aww you rememberd it! I thought I'd have to make you remember…" Yang said with a scary but still adorable grin, which made Jaune glup.

"We are heading to the cafeteria to eat something. After that I am all yours, lady killer" Yang said with a small wink to the blonde.

"I am going for some breakfast too, so we can eat together and go to spar afterwards." Jaune proposed his fellow blonde.

"Sounds great, lets go!" Yang said, and as they walked to the cafeteria she locked arms with the blonde which made him cringe a little bit while blushing.

Once at the Cafeteria, the girls were waiting for Jaune to come with the food. None of them knew what to expect since it was the first time they would see Jaune cooking. Suddenly a delicious smell covered the room, coming from the kitchen.

Jaune served several plates full of delicious looking food, there were fried and soft scrambled eggs, crispy bacon slices, toast, sausages, pancakes and jar of orange juice with five glasses.

"Since I don't know your preferences I made all this, hope you enjoy it" He said as he placed a pile of plates on the table and handing one to each member of team RWBY, once he sat on his usual place in front of the girls they started eating the small buffet the blonde had prepared for them.

Some minutes later all the food had disappeared, just leaving small traces on the dishes on the table.

"Wow Jaune, that was so delicious! The best breakfast I've had in years, where did you learn to cook this well?" Ruby said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Thanks Ruby, my mum teached me since she thought it would be helpful that I knew how to cook by myself, but I don't think it was that good." Jaune said, while smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, then your mum did an awesome job!" Ruby cheerfully said.

"Ruby is right, it was delicious, thanks for the meal Jaune" Blake said with a small smile.

"It was… nice" Weiss said still surprised for the fact that the dork would be such a talented cook.

"Thanks Blake, Weiss, it's a pleasure for me to cook for my friends." Jaune said with a shy smile, it was the first time someone but his family or his team tasted his cook, and the fact that they liked it meant a lot to him.

"So are you saying that you would cook for us again if we ask you to?" Yang said while staring directly at the blonde's eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah… just ask and if I can I'll do it" Jaune said while looking a bit confused for his fellow blonde's behaviour.

Yang sighed in relief "Thank goodness… Now that I tasted your cook, I don't think I would be able to live without it." She said with a huge smile on her face.

They all laughed at Yang's statement, she looked so childish.

"Anyway, thank you girls, glad you enjoyed the food, but I must train today, I need to control my semblance as soon as posible and I still need to get my armor so… See you at the training halls?" Jaune finished his sentence looking at Yang, waiting for her confirmation.

"Okay, see you there lady killer" she finished giving a wink to the blonde.

Jaune left the room and walked towards the boy's showers. Once there he put on his armor and took Crocea Mors from his locker. He then left the room ready for his training session with the blonde brawler.

He spot Yang waiting for him at the entrance of the training halls. They greet each other and entered the corridor with all the rooms.

"Which one we'll take Jauney?" Yang said looking at him.

"Director Ozpin gave me a keycard to use the private rooms, I used that one yesterday when I began this special training." He said while pointing a finger to the room at the very end of the corridor.

A mischevious smile formed on Yang's face "The most separated one huh? You don't have any other hidden intentions, right? Noone would be able to hear anything if things go… wild in there" She said as she locked arms with Jaune.

Jaune turned as red as a tomato with the girls suggestive ideas, as he shivered a little bit when she locked arms with him, he was to embarrased to even answer back.

"Relax Jauney boy! I know you wouldn't do that" she said as she laughed and hit his back a couple of times.

As they reached the door, he opened it with the keycard and they got in, looking the door in order not to get any interruptions.

They were at the center of the arena, stretching before the spar began.

"Okay Yang, do you have any ideas about helping me to control my semblance?" Jaune said as he finished stretching.

"I was remembering our fight while I was waiting for you, I'm not sure but I've got a theory about how to help you awaken it again." She said with a playful smile while looking at him.

"How?" he said while leaning a bit to the side.

"We'll have to fight first, there's something I need to confirm before going on and this is the only way to do it." She said while entering her battle stance.

"Okay, I'm still a bit confused but I can give it a shot" He said while also entereing in his stance.

"This time we'll do it with our weapons" She said as she readied her gauntlets.

"Okay, as you wish" Jaune said while plaicing his left hand on his sword's handle.

They fought several minutes, they both were exhausted from the intense fighting with no clear winner until Yang launched herself towards Jaune, As he prepared to intercept her with a horizontal slash, her eyes turned red as her hair lit aflame as she shot to the ground, fliping above him and landing right behind him, punching him right in the face when he tried to turn around.

The strength of the hit launched him some meters away as he crushed to one of the room's walls, second later his body hit the floor, she couldn't see his face as he tried to stand up.

"Oh Jaune, I'm so sorry I got a bit carried away by the fight and I…" She stopped her attempt of apologyzing to the blonde when she saw blue fire starting to form around him as he stood up, and when he finally looked at her she could see those azure glowing eyes with cat like pupils he had when he last fought her.

"That's it! Now I know what to do." She said in happiness as she took a picture of the blonde with her scroll, to show him in case his semblance goes off as it did when they fought.

The blonde didn't answer to her, he was just standing still while directly stareing at her eyes.

"…Jaune? Are you alright?... Jaune!" She asked the blonde almost yelling at him, confused by his weird behaviour. He looked like a predator waiting for the right moment to attack his prey.

"Huh? Yang? What happened?" He finally seemed to come back from his trance.

"I hit you a bit to hard and you crushed to that wall" She said while pointing a finger to the wall which he had crushed.

"Yeah… I remember that… damn it hurts! You hit like a truck." He said while rubing his back with one of his hands.

"What happened later, I don't remember anything else after that." He said while looking genuenly confused.

"Well, you kind of spaced out for some seconds, but if you have a closer look at yourself you'll see that your semblance is on." She said while handing him her scroll In camera mode, as he saw his eyes he could tell that the girl was right.

"This is awesome! But… How?" He said while directing his stare to the blonde brawler, she said she had an idea an it worked, but how did she know?.

"While I was remembering our fight and the way you awoke your semblance in it, I thought that maybe it was because of the damage I was dealing to you, that made me think that your semblance and mine work in similar ways." She explained with a prideful expression on her face.

"Oh, now that I think about it… maybe you're right… but that means I can only get to use it if I receive enough damage?" He said while placing a thumb and index finger on his chin.

"Nope, now that I confirmed that our semblance work in similar ways I can teach you to awaken it whenever you want… " She said as her eyes chaged from lilac to crimsom red and her hair lit aflame "…like this."

"That's awesome! Please teach me how to do it" Jaune enthusiastically said, having the answers literaly in front of him was very exciting.

"If you insist… but you'll cook dinner for me tonight, deal?" She said with a huge smile.

"Deal!" he replied without a second thought.

"Alright, first focus on how you feel right now, can you describe it?" She asked the blonde.

"Well, I fell stronger, lighter and faster… I fell unstoppable, like I could take on an entire army of grimm all by myself…" The blonde explained as she payed attention to his words.

"Completely understand you, I feel the same way when I use my semblance… Alright! Now that you have the idea of how it feels, we can go to step two" She said while making a sign of two with her fingers.

"And that is?" Jaune asked his fellow blonde.

"Try to deactivate your semblance" She said while looking at him.

"I think I know how to do that, my semblance vanished when Mrs. Goodwich interrupted our fight. Maybe I just need to relax and it will go off" He said as he tried to regulate his breath and relax his muscles, a couple of seconds later the glow in his eyes dissapeared as his pupils turned back to normal.

"Awesome Jaune, you did step two just by yourself! You are a fast learner, but it's time for the last and hardest of all steps" She said as she also came back to normal.

"Let me guess… activate it by myself?" Jaune said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, but it won't be that easy, look you need to relax, close your eyes and focus on how you feel when your semblance is active." As Yang explained, Jaune tried to do what she was telling him, but no success.

"It's not working!" Jaune said with his eyes closed, an annoyed expression starting to take place on his face.

"You're trying to hard… just relax and focus, it's not meant to be easy but I know you can do it." Yang tried to encourage the flustered blonde.

He nodded and closed his eyes, as he relaxed and began to focus again, in a couple of seconds later small traces of blue fire started to form in the ground around him. Yang's eyes were wide opened, even though she said he was a fast learner, she expected a couple more tries before the fire would start to appear, but it vanished again as the blonde seemed to have problems to focus.

"Oh come on!" Jaune yelled in annoyance, why was it so hard for him to focus? He never had problems at concentrating before.

"This time was better, but you seem to have issues to keep relaxed. What's the matter Jaune?"

"This time when I focused I could reach the feeling but it was different, I felt like there were too many feelings for me to handle, all my senses felt overwhelmed, and that broke my concentration." Jaune explained while looking at the ground.

"I see…" Yang said while placing a thumb and an index finger on her chin, silence filled the room until Yang got an idea.

"I know what to do!" She said while looking at her fellow blonde with a playful smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Jaune said while raising an eyebrow, that smile on her face made it clear she was going to do something embarrasing… for him.

"Close your eyes and relax" She said as she walked towards him.

"It didn't work last time… wait, are you going to punch me again? That worked but I'd rather not have to get punched everytime I want to use my sembl…" Jaune nervously said, his left cheek was still sore for the punch of the brawler.

"Close your eyes or I will punch you harder this time" Yang said with a serious expression.

"Yes Ma'am!" Jaune said as he closed his eyes and tried to control his breath.

"Good boy" She said as she placed a hand at the center of his chest and closed the distance between them, the feeling of her body pressed against his made him shiver in response.

"Yang… what are you doing?" Jaune said with a dark red blush on his face and his eyes still closed, he was afraid of what the brawler would do if he opened his eyes now.

"Just relax and focus, I will tell you how I feel when I use my semblance, it may help you reach the feeling to awaken yours more easily…" Yang said in a serious tone, her cheeks were slightly pink, she was so close to the blonde that despite the fact that he was wearing his armor, she could feel his strong muscles, but she needed to calm down, her heart was racing so fast that she was almost sure Jaune could feel her heartbeat 'No, no, relax Yang Xiao Long, a friend needs your help here' she said as she started to calm down, thank god Jaune didn't open his eyes.

Once both of them got used to the closeness, Yang decided it was time to go on.

"Okay, you ready vomit boy?" Yang asked the blonde.

"Ready" He answered trying to keep calm and relaxed, it was very hard for him but he knew Yang was doing it to help him, and he wouldn't let her efforts be in vain.

Hearing his response, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as well "Right, now take a deep breath and focus on the spot where my hand is placed" As Yang explained she heard the blonde inhaliting and slowly exhalating "Great, now imagine… fire forming in that spot and flowing trhough your hole body… but it doesn't hurt…it actually feels energizing" As she explained her hair started to glow and blue sparks began to form around them. "…then you start to feel strong, like… like really strong… and everytime you breathe that fire within you gets stronger… you feel it?" She asked the blonde.

"Yes…" it was all he could answer, he was so inmersed in her words, that he could actually feel everything she was telling him.

"… you feel totally free… with all that strength you want to run, you want to jump, you want to break shit! Just… you feel like you can do anything…" Her hair was now completely aflame and the blue sparks around them became azure fire, the flames seemed to grow with every word she said "… and you want to scream, as loud as you can… not because you're angry but… because you just want to let it all out..." As Yang explained Jaune began to hear those roars he heard when he first unlocked his powers, but this time they felt different… they felt stronger.

"… so do it!" As she finished she heard a piercing roar in front of her, which instantly made her squirm and open her eyes, just to see Jaune's azure glowing cat like eyes staring at her, a genuine look of precupation on them.

"Are you okay, Yang?" he said while trying to figure out what caused the brawler's reaction.

"Uh… yes… I'm okay" She managed to answer 'Maybe it was just my imagination' she thought as she looked at the blonde again, he was looking at his hands, owing to her being discracted by her thoughts it took her a couple of seconds to finally notice that he had activated his semblance.

"Hey Jaune" She said to call the blonde's attention.

"Yes?" he answered while turning towards her with a huge smile.

"Congratulations, you did it! Now, every time you want to use your semblance think of what I told you, okay?" She said with a prideful smile on her face, the idea of being right and helping a friend made her really happy.

"Lets see…" He said as the flames banished and his eyes came back to normal "… and now" He closed his eyes, blue sparks began to form around him and became blazing azure fire when he opened his eyes, glowing blue orbs with cat like pupils.

"Yes! I did it! Thank you so much Yang, you're the best!" He happily said, he was thankful for all the help she gave him. In fact, she was more assertive than she looked like.

"Yeah, I know, but remember... that you owe me a dinner tonight" She said while pointing a finger to him, with a huge smile on her face.

"It will be the best dinner you ever had!" He enthusiastically said, that was his opportunity to thank Yang for her help, he will put all his skill on that dinner.

"I hope nothing less from you, Jauney boy" She said while crossing her arms with a challenging smile.

"So… cafeteria at 10?" Jaune asked the brawler with the same challenging smile she had.

"It's a date!" She said with a wink which caused her fellow blonde to blush.

"Uh…ah… g-great! So see you at 10 then" He managed to answer in his embarrasement, the word "date" was something he was never expecting the brawler to tell him.

Yang giggled at Jaune's reaction, he was so naive that it was very easy to tease him and his reactions were so adorable.

"Well, I think it has been enough training for now, we have an hour left before today's lessons and I really need a shower." The blonde brawler said as she walked towards the exit alongside Jaune.

"Yeah, me too, I think I'll go to the public showers again" Yang opened her eyes wide at Jaune's statement, the picture of him in the showers runned trhough her mind, making her blush and look away.

"Yeah… well, see you later vomit boy!" She said as she took a different way to her teams dorm, trying to calm down as she walked trhough the corridor.

…

During launch break Jaune decided to go ask Ruby about the brawlers like's in food, since he really wanted to thank her by giving her the best dinner he could.

"Hey Rubes! Can we talk in private?" Jaune said while aproaching the reaper with a smile, he wanted to ask her in a not so crowded place since he didn't wanted to instigate rumors.

"Sure Jaune" She replied as she walked with him to the corridor which was almost empty and the students who were there were to far to listen.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked him, he looked a bit nervous.

Jaune let out a small sigh "Y-you see, you said you owe me a favor and I'm going to cook dinner for Yang today as thanks for her help with my training, so I would like to know what is her favourite food" Jaune nervously said.

"I see… well, guess a favor is a favor and since you lent me that awesome book, I'll send you the recipe of her favourite dish to your scroll, but just so you know… this dish is very important to her, so do it well or don't do it" Ruby said in a serious tone, which surprised Jaune a bit.

"Thanks Rubes, I'll do my best" Jaune said with a smile on his face.

"I know, good luck Jaune" Ruby said while smiling and waving her hand at him as she walked trhough the corridor.

…

The rest of the day passed as usual, Jaune made a fast trip to Vale in order to get all the things he needed for his dinner with the brawler, he had no motion sickness issues thanks to a pill the pilot gave him.

'Alright, I guess I'm ready' Jaune thought as a small grin took place on his face as he headed towards the cafeteria.

Two hours later…

Yang was leaving her team's dorm 10 minutes before the "date", she was wearing her uniform without the jacket, as she went trhough the corridors she saw the looks of many students, both boys and girls peeking at her when she passed by them, which placed a prideful smile on her face. Once she got to the cafeteria, as she entered the room she spot her fellow blonde sitting on their usual table decorated with a white tablecloth, two white plates placed in front of each other with a covered metallic serving tray in between them, he turned to see who opened the door, he gluped when he spot Yang coming in and gave her a shy smile.

"H-hello Yang… good evening" He managed to say, his voice cracked a bit while looking at her with a huge blush, he was definitely nervous.

"Didn't know you were the romantic type, lady killer" Yang said with a small smile. As she walked towards the blonde to have a closer look at him. He was wearing his uniform without his jacket and the sleeves of his shirt were pulled up to his elbows, exposing his strong forearms.

His blush redened as he tried to answer "T-this is what my family thought me to do in this... situations, I'm sorry if I'm being a bit awkward it's just… it's my first time doing this with a girl that's not one of my sisters and…" He tried to go on when a sudden laugh coming from the brawler, interrupted his explanation as he looked at her.

"Oh Jaune, you really thought I was serious about this being a date?" She said as she wiped the tears from her laughter with her fingers.

"Wait, so this is not a date?" Jaune looked at her while raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you realized I was just teasing you, as you usually do…" She looked at the blonde's face and saw a bit of dissapointment in his face, it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening, '"it's my first time doing this"' he had never dated someone before, his failed attempts with Weiss and all the things she told him the last time he tried to hit on her may have droped his confiedence to the point he felt unable to try anymore, and her sudden proposal of a date, might have caught him off guard.

And there he was, looking like a puppy left alone in the middle of the rain, Yang felt guilty for playing with the poor blonde's feelings, even if it was unknowinglly 'I can stil fix this… I have to' she made up her mind as she approached her fellow blonde and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

He jumped on his sit in surprise for the unexpected feeling of the brawlers lips against his skin.

"Yang… w-w-what are you doing?" He said while looking at the blonde with a crimsom blush on his cheeks, while placing a hand on the spot her lips were moments ago.

"Consider this a reward for all your effort, I'm sorry for confusing you, you're a nice guy Jaune, you don't deserve that…" she said with a small smile, her cheeks turned slightly pink as she sat down in front of the confused blonde knight

"…now let's eat, I'm starving" As she said a small smile took place on Jaune's face as he nooded and lifted the cover of the serving tray, a tasty looking steak with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed veggies, was hiding underneath the metalic cover.

Yang's eyes widened at the sight of her favourite dish, Ruby's mum, Summer used to cook it in special ocassions, and the fact that this one looked and smelt just like the one she used to make brought her some of the happiest memories of her childhood.

"How did you know?" Yang asked her fellow blonde as she looked at him.

"I wanted to make you the best dinner I could, so I asked Ruby and she gave me the recipe… she told me this food meant a lot to you… I don't think it will be as good as the original but I hope you like it" Jaune shily explained with a small blush on his face while he placed a served plate in front of Yang.

A huge smile and a slight blush took place on Yang's face "Thanks Jaune… I really like it" She said as she began eating the delicious dinner her fellow blonde has made for her, it tasted just like she remembers it.

20 minutes later…

The two blondes have just finished eating, there was no trace left of the food on their plates or the serving tray.

"That was delicious Jaune, I never thought I would be able to taste that dish again, it brings me a lot of precious memories, thank you again" Yang said with a slight blush and a geniune smile.

"Hehe no problem Yang, that was my thanks for helping me with my semblance" Jaune said while smiling and rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

When suddenly a thought crossed his mind, a doubt that has been rising in him since their training sesion in the morning "Yang… can I ask you a question?" Jaune's tone turned serious which confused Yang a little bit.

"You want to know my three sizes?" She answered with a small grin.

"W-what?! N-no… I mean that's not what I wanted to ask you" Jaune replied with a huge blush.

Yang let out a giggle at her fellow blonde's reaction "Geez Jaune, relax a bit. Sure, you can ask me whatever you want" She said signaling the boy to go on with his question.

"…Where did you learn to control your semblance? Those words you said at the training hall…" Jaune asked the blonde for a response.

"Well, I awoke my semblance while training with my dad, I think I was 10 when it happened and I had a lot of trouble to learn to control it… but with the help of my dad and my uncle I could finally control it, then with patience and training I learnt to control it as I do now… although there are sometimes when I get really angry or receive enough damage that it comes out by itself" As Yang she finished her explanation she saw a serious look in Jaune's face "Is it enough for you?" Yang said while raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah, thank you" Jaune said with a smile.

"Well vomit boy, now it is my turn to ask you something" She said with a mischevious grin which made Jaune glup.

"Okay, I guess that's fair, ask me whatever you want" Jaune answered as he put water in the glass beside him and began drinking it.

"Alright Jauney, tell me… why don't you have a girlfriend?" Yang's sudden question made Jaune almost choke on the water he was drinking, he caughed a few times before he could reply to her.

"What's the point of that question?" he embarrasingly replied.

"I'm just curious, you tried so hard with Weiss and after your little chat with her you didn't even try to hit on another girl, even though you had cereal girl in your team and all" Yang explained with a huge grin on his face.

Jaune sighed and answered her question "Alright, in my hometown I didn't have any friends, even before I began my training at the age of 6. When I came here I wanted to be cool and popular, that's why I acted the way I did during the first weeks, I tried to hit on Weiss and that didn't end up pretty well as you know, but that chat with her made me realize that I had confused being cool and confident with being arrogant and annoying, so I decided to just be myself, and thanks to that and the fact that I've got some awesome friends who accept my for who I am I got to beat that social awkwardness I had… or most of it at least." As Jaune finished his explanation he took a sip of water before going on.

"And about Pyrrha, we realized that our feelings for each other were more like a sibling's love. we understand each other because we both know how it feels to be placed on a pedestal where noone even tries to reach you. I love her, but just as one more of my sisters… but to finally answer your question I don't have a girlfriend because it's not a priority to me at the moment, I just want to enjoy my time with my friends and get stronger." Jaune finished his explanation with a small smile on his face.

"Well said Vomit boy! But… if you find a girl you like?" Yang asked with a small smile.

"Well, if that happens I'd try to hit on her better than I did with Weiss, I learn from my mystakes" Jaune said while looking away with a slight blush as he remembered all the embarrasing things he did.

"Are you sure? Because I think she would love the serenades you did" Yang said as she bursted into laughter at the sight of Jaune's face red as a tomato.

…

20 minutes later they had already cleaned up all the things they used for dinner and were walking through the corridors towards their team's dorm rooms.

"So Jaune how about tomorrow after class we go to the library and finish that research for Port's class? So we don't have to worry about it anymore" Yang said looking at him.

"I think that's a great idea, I would like to train the hole weekend to see what else I can do with my semblance and having no homework left would make it way easier" Jaune eagerly answered, he wanted to see what else his draconic powers could do.

Once they finally reached their rooms, Yang saw Jaune about to open his team's door.

"Hey Jaune!" Her calling caught his attention, separating his hand from the door knob.

"What happens Yang?" He said while raising an eyebrow, she walked towards him.

"I just wanted to thank you again… for that dinner, you're a really nice guy and whoever gets to be your girlfriend will be very lucky" She said with a small smile.

Jaune's mouth was opened in surprise before a smile took place on his face "Thanks Yang, you're an awesome girl, I mean popular, gorgeous party girls normally tend to ignore me, but you bothered to know me, even if I still am a bit awkward, you put your friend before anything else and that's one of the things I admire from you" Jaune said with his cheeks slightly pink.

"Nice try lady killer, but you'll need more than a few compliments to make me fall for you" Yang said while placing her hand on her hips.

They both laughed and said goodnight to each other before entering their respective rooms.

As Yang entered her team's room she saw almost everyone already sleeping on their respective bunk beds aside from her baby sister Ruby, who was sitting on her bed while reading the book Jaune lent her.

"Hey Rubes why aren't you asleep already?" Yang said in a low motherly tone.

"I couldn't sleep so i decided to go for a brief read of this book, and it's fascinating! It has so much details about dragons, some stories about them and it even has a descrption of different kinds of dragons and pictures of them!" Ruby said in an enthusiastic tone, which caused Yang place a finger on her lips and point a finger to their sleeping teammates on the other side of the room.

"Sorry" Ruby said in a low tone, almost whispering " But just have a look at these pictures, they are so cool" Ruby said while pasding the pages and showing the illustrations to Yang.

Yang looked at them with a small smile, it was always nice to see her little sister happy and in fact the pictures were very well made, until Ruby turned one of the pages and she saw a white scaled dragon with blue glowing eyes, her face suddenly turned serious, those eyes and that predatory look… 'The same look he had in the morning' she thought as the memory of what happened in the morning rushed trhough her head.

"Sis? Are you okay?" Ruby said a bit worried for the sudden change on her older sister's face.

"Yeah, I'm okay… what's that Rubes?" Yang said while pointing a finger to the creature's ilustration.

"Oh, this is the white dragon, it is said to be the most powerful of all dragons in this book, it's cool, but the red dragon is my favourite." Ruby explained while taking a look at the picture.

Yang remembered seeing that name in the title of the page Jaune was reading 'White dragon… that's what he was reading about in the library, but what does that mean?' Yang thought as she stared at the picture of the white beast.

"Sis? You're spacing out again" Ruby said, calling Yang's attention back to her.

"Uh? Sorry, I think I'm a bit distracted because I still have to do that research with Jaune" Yang said while trying to smile and rubbing the back of her head with her left hand.

"Yeah… you two have been getting pretty close to each other lately" Ruby said teasingly with a small grin on her face.

"Oh come on Rubes, we are just friends" Yang said while frowning and crossing her arms, she liked to tease, but not to be teased.

"I don't know Yang that friend cooked you dinner and he even asked me your favourite meal" Ruby replied in the same tone while looking at her with a small grin.

"We're good friends, that's all, now it's already too late for you to stay awake" Yang said in a motherly tone as she took the book from her sister's hands.

"Okay, whatever you say sis, just so you know… I approve it, he's a nice guy" Ruby said while giggling and getting comfortable in her bed before closing her eyes.

"Just sleep" Yang said as she gave a last look to her little sister before walking to the stair to climb to her bed on top of her sister's, when she realized she still had the book in her hands, she looked at it a few seconds.

'Maybe I can get some answers from here' She said as she climbed to her bed and sat on it, resting her back to the wall, she opened the book and began turning the pages when she suddenly saw the white scaled reptile with azure eyes.

She began reading the page, when she read something that caught her attention '"their distinctive blue fire"' she instantly remembered the blue flames that sorrownded Jaune when he used his semblance. 'But what kind of relationship would he have with these things?' she kept thinking as she went on reading the page, there was no more information to answer her questions.

Yang sighed in frustration 'What am I even doing, I'm just imaginating things' She thought as she looked at the picture of the white beast, she found herself lost on it's eyes 'They are just like his…' She thought as she went on looking at the creature's hypnotizing blue orbs, when suddenly she heard a roar in her head, the same roar she heard when Jaune awoke his semblance with her help.

She turned to the section of the book that had the generalized information about dragons, '" All dragons are no different from humans until they get to the age of seventeen, that's when their powers will progresively begin to awaken."' She thought that she was getting crazy for considering what she was considering, again, she turned to the page that contanied the picture of the dragon her fellow blonde was reading about.

She placed her scroll with the picture of Jaune's face with his semblance on aside of the picture of the white dragon 'That look, those eyes.' Her mouth began to open, but no words came out until she managed to finally say something.

"No… way" She said in a low tone.

 **This is the end of chapter three, hope you enjoyed it, please leave your reviews with your thoughts and ideas on how to improve this story or some things that you would like to see, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for all your support.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: The brawler and the dragon

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER SOONER I GOT TO REWRITE IT A COUPLE OF TIMES SINCE SOME I'LL BE COVERING SOME IMPORTANT LORE. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

 **CHAPTER 4: The brawler and the dragon**

Jaune was happily walking towards the training halls with his combat uniform on and Crocea Mors attached to his belt, after having a nice breakfast he felt ready for a nice training session to see what he could do with his draconic powers.

Once he reached the entrance of the training halls he spot Yang leaning on the wall next to the door of the private room they had used yesterday.

'What is Yang doing here? We weren't supposed to train together today…' Jaune thought as he walked towards the brawler.

Once she turned her face and spot him she smiled and he unconciously smiled back.

"Good morning lady killer, you finally show up" Yang said while separating from the wall.

"Morning Yang, what are you doing?" Jaune said while looking at her lilac eyes, he enjoyed the brawler's company, but they didn't agreed to train together today and there was something suspicious on her tone.

"I was waiting for you so we can train together" She inoccently said with a smile on her face.

"Uh… this is a bit unexpected Yang, I'm going to train with my semblance today and yesterday we didn't say anything about training together today…" Jaune said while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Yang let out a small giggle "Relax Jaune, that's not the reason why I'm here, I just want to talk. Can we get into the room? It's something… private" Yang said with a small smile.

"Oh, I see… okay" Jaune said in relief as he unlocked the door and entered the private training room with the brawler behind him.

Once into the room Jaune turned to face Yang "Alright Yang, what do you want to talk about?" He said as he looked at his fellow blonde.

"I want to talk about… you" Yang said while pointing a finger to him.

"Me? What do you want to talk about me?" Jaune said with a confused expression on his face.

"I know your secret Jaune" Yang said in a serious tone which made Jaune glup.

"What are you talking about?" Jaune said while trying to look as calm as possible.

"I'm talking about… this" Yang said as she took her scroll and projected a picture of the white dragon from the book Jaune had lent Ruby. "When Ruby showed me this picture, its eyes reminded me on how yours look when your semblance is on, then I rememberd that you were reading about this at the library, so I spent a few hours reading the book and while I read I found more similarities between you and this creature, like the blue fire, needless to say all that information about how your powers awaken when you are 17" Yang said as she looked at Jaune who remained silent "with all that I think I know the answer to what your secret is, but I want to hear it from you" Yang said as she saw Jaune glup again.

Jaune inhaled and exhaled slowly as he prepared to answer, there was no way out and he hated to lie to his friends, Yang despite discovering all that, came to talk to him in private to give him the chance to answer, she trusted in him "Alright Yang, you deserve the truth… I'm a dragon" He said in a serious tone.

Yang's mouth opened wide at the blondes statement, even though she already knew the answer, hearing it from him was still surprising.

"Yang? Are you okay?" Jaune said while raising an eyebrow, fearing that his revelation might have broken the blonde.

"Yeah! Its just still a bit weird" Yang said with a small smile.

"Alright so I think you might have some other questions" Jaune said as he sat on a bench and signaled her to seat beside him, so they could talk more comfortably.

Once the brawler sat beside her fellow blonde, Jaune let out a small sigh "Okay, where shall I start?" Jaune asked her fellow blonde as he turned to face her.

"From the beginning please" She said in an childlike tone which made both of them chuckle.

"Right, I'm from the kingdom of Vytal, I've lived there until my seventeenth birthday"

"Vytal? The island that became a Kingdom during that treathy like a hundred years ago?" Yang said as Jaune looked at her with a surprised expression "What? I pay attention in class sometimes" Yang said with a prideful smile.

"Yeah, at the end of the great war the four kingdoms were preparing to battle on the island of Vytal, where my kind was living hidden from the rest of the world, the dragons comanded by my grandfather held the four kingdom's troops from advancing for months until they all gave up, he then held a meeting at Vytal with the leaders of all kingdoms and made the Vytal treaty, that's how Vytal became an independent kingdom, my grandfather became the first oficial king of Vytal, and also why the biennial event to celebrate the treaty is called the Vytal Festival."

"Wow that was a cool story! Wait… you said your grandfather was a king? So that means you're part of the nobilty of Vytal!" Yang said as she tilted her head to the right like a puppy.

"I'm actually a prince, my father is the current king, so that makes me the heir to the throne" Jaune said while looking at the floor.

"Wait let me get this straight, you'll become king one day, but you know how to cook and do house chores?" Yang said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, despite the fact that Vytal is one of the richest kingdoms owing to being one of the best producers and exporters of dust, it is said that we all need to know how to take care of ourselves, nobles or not" Jaune said while looking at the brawler who was giggling.

"What is it?" Jaune asked her fellow blonde while raising an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking that Weiss needs to hear that" Yang said and both chuckled.

"One more thing before going on…. Nobody else can know about this, dragons aren't supposed to reveal their existence… not even Ruby" Jaune said in a serious tone.

"But she loves dragons, she would be so happy to know that they really exist." Yang said trying to convince Jaune, but his serious expression never leaved his face.

"Yang… I love all our friends and I'm thankful for having met such wonderful people, but as much as it bothers me they can't know, at least for now, please don't tell anybody about this" Jaune said in a serious but sincere tone.

"Fine, I promise this will be our secret" Yang said while placing her right hand on her heart.

"Thank you, now… where was I?" Jaune said with a small smile.

"You were telling me how Vytal became the fifth kingdom" Yang pointed at him.

"Right, so my grandfather decided that instead of hiding isolated from the world it would be better to hide on plain sight, that's why during the meeting of the treaty he told the other leaders that Vytal would become it's own independent kingdom and no one who's not Vytalian would enter the kingdom, the four leaders agreed to my grandfather's demands and that's why everything is like it is right now." Jaune said as he looked at the brawler waiting for her next question.

"Why are you here? If dragons are hiding, why send the future king to an academy?" Yang asked her fellow blonde out of curiosity.

"It's a tradition, the heir is sent off into the world to become a powerful warrior and bring glory to the royal family, once the heir has proven it's worth he will be ready to become the next king, this normally takes two or three decades, but my father had already proved his worth at the age of 25, so when my grandfather passed away he became the youngest king Vytal ever had, he is not only the most powerful warrior of our kingdom but an awesome leader, everyone loves him." Jaune explained with a small smile but a bit of sadness on his tone.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Yang asked her fellow blonde concerned for his sudden change of mood.

"Yeah, it's just that when you're the son of someone that incredible people tend to expect so much from you, it makes me wonder if I will ever be a worthy successor… and… people also tend to think that you're too good for being with them, that's why I didn't have any friends when I was in Vytal" Jaune said while looking at the ground.

Yang gently placed her hands on each side of his head and made him turn to face her "Hey! You're an awesome guy Jaune and I'm sure you'll be the best king Vytal ever had, and it doesn't matter if you didn't have any friends, because you do now, so don't play lame on you ever again, I hate to see you like that!" She said in a sweet tone wich made Jaune nod in response with a slight blush on his face.

"Thanks, for everything" He managed to say with a small smile on his still blushing face.

Yang's cheeks turned slightly pink at his sincere words "No need to thank me, vomit boy" Yang said with a small smile.

Jaune chuckled "Will I ever be free from that nickname?" Jaune said while smiling.

"Nope, I told you you'll always be vomit boy to me" Yang teased while smiling back at him.

"It's fine to me" Jaune replied in a sincere tone again with a slight blush on his face.

For a few seconds they stared in silence at each other's eyes before Yang broke the silence.

"Well I think that's enough history lessons for now, we have Oobleck's class later, and we still need to finish that research, so lets get to the training!" Yang said as she stood up from the bench with Jaune following her.

"I was planning on seeing what was I capable of doing with my awakened semb… draconic powers" Jaune corrected since now she knew the truth about him.

Jaune reached the console and hit begin, a metallic training dummy appeared from a hatchframe at the center of the arena, Jaune walked towards it with Yang beside him until they were standing in front of the metallic dummy.

When suddenly Jaune closed his eyes and azure flames sorrounded him, when he opened his eyes they had changed to the glowing cat like eyes he had when his semblance was on.

"What are you up for sparky?" Yang said while crossing her arms.

"Sparky?" Jaune said as he turned to face her while raising an eyebrow.

"It's a provisional nickname until I find one better or do you prefer spitfire?" Yang said with a small smile while tilting her head a bit to the right.

"I don't even know how to do that… sparky is fine for now" Jaune said while rolling his eyes as he went into is fighting stance, the blue flames that sorrownded him vanished.

"You're not going to use your sword?" Yang asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I'd like to see how my physical capabilities improve in this state" He replied as he hit the dummy with all his might, the sound of the impact filled the room when Jaune's fist connected the dummy's stomach, leaving a huge dent and a small hole in the place where his fist landed.

Yang's mouth opened wide in asstonishment at the sight of Jaune's new strength "Wow, what else you can do?" Yang asked her fellow blonde curious for what would he try next.

Jaune flexed his knees and jumped, he jumped so high that his head almost hit the ceiling of the room, once he landed beside Yang he was surprised that he felt no pain "I felt no pain from the landing" He enthusiastically said with a huge smile, discovering his powers was like getting the best gift of all times.

"So super strength and super jump with no fall damage… the only thing you need is a red cape and you can become a super hero, maybe you can call yourself "the huntsman"" Yang said while faking a serious tone when she said the name.

Jaune chuckled "But everyone here is a huntsman or a huntress, besides my white coat is way cooler than a red cape" Jaune said as he prepared for the next thing he would try.

"Yang, please hit me as hard as you can" Jaune said with confidence.

"Are you sure?" She said as she walked towards him while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I need to know how much my physical endurance is enhanced in this state" Jaune said as he prepared for the hit.

"Okay, but don't blame me for what happens next" Yang said as she cooked her right fist to hit Jaune, but when she tried to hit him he dodged.

"Sorry, it looks like I've got enhanced reflexes as well" Jaune said with a small smile while rubbing the back of his head.

A scary grinn took place on Yang's face "Don't worry Jaune, I'll make sure to hit you this time" Yang said as she craked her knuckles and activated her semblance which made Jaune glup.

"You know… maybe I got a bit carried awa…" Janue tried to say as he felt the brawlers fist connecting in his right cheek and launching him a few meters away.

"Jaune are you okay?" Yang said as she run towards the blonde who was standing up from the ground.

"Wow that hurt, but not as much as last time, and the wound seems to be healing already" Jaune said as he felt the pain on his right cheek vainishing.

"So enhanced endurance and healing capabilities as well…" Yang said and Jaune noded with a huge smile on his face.

"Now what? You're going to throw fire?" Yang jokingly asked.

"I can try" Jaune said as the azure flames sorrownded him, he tried to open his mouth to use his firebreath but nothing happened, he then swinged his hand at the dummy like he was throwing something to it.

Yang bursted into laughter at the failed attempts of the blonde "Jaune… what are you doing?" Yang managed to say between her laughs, her stomach was beginning to sore.

"I'm trying to throw a fireball" Jaune said in embarrasment as he let out a small sigh in frustration.

"Maybe you need to focus like yesterday but instead of thinking of your full body, you should concentrate in a specific place, like your hands for example" Yang said as she walked towards him.

Jaune noded as he closed his eyes again, feeling the fire flowing trhough his hole body, but this time he focused on his hands, he suddenly felt the fire beginning to concentrate in them, he opened his eyes and saw fire blue flames emerging from his hands, he smiled as he swung his right hand at the training dummy, this time a blue fireball was launched from his hand and hit the dummy.

"I did it! Yang that was incredible!" Jaune enthusiastically said.

"Yeah yeah, no problem, you can always pay me with your cooking" Yang said with a prideful smirk on her face as she saw Jaune laughing and happily playing with the fireball in his hands.

"Hey Jaune don't play with fire, you might get burned!" She said in a motherly tone before both of them chuckled.

"Look at this!" Jaune said as he aimed both his hands at the training dummy and threw a column of fire at it like a flame thrower.

"Impressive sparky, now I hate to be the one who ruins the party but we have half an hour before today's lessons begins." Yang said as she showed him her scroll with the hour.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun, well, I think my team has already used our showers so there's no need to use the public ones today" Jaune said while placing a thumb and an index finger on his chin.

Yang instantly blushed at the very mention of Jaune in the shower, 'Why does he always have to say that?' "W-well, since Weiss must be using my team's showers, I think I'll use the public ones this time, later vomit boy!" Yang said as she walked towards the door which was still locked.

"Can you unlock this please?" Yang said while trying to hide her embarrasement.

Jaune unlocked the door with a smile "Later Yang" he said to the brawler and she waved a hand to him as she walked towards the girl's showers.

'Alright, a quick bath and I'll be ready' Jaune thought as he walked towards his team's dorm room.

…

At professor Oobleck's class Jaune found himself struggling to pay attention to what the professor was saying, not because ha wasn't paying attention, but because he could hear everything that happened in the classroom, everytime a student whispered something to another he would hear it as if he was the one getting whispered at, he could also hear the students that were talking in the corridor, it was getting a bit annoying until he heard something that caught his attention.

"Hey look at that animal" He heard a student whisper to other students between low chuckles, he immediately looked for the source of the sound when he found that it was team CRDL laughing at a faunus girl with rabbit like ears. Jaune's face turned to an angry expression as he saw Cardin Winchester the crowned king of all assholes throwing small pieces of paper at the faunus girl as he said many horrible things about her and faunus in general, Jaune's eyes were slightly beginning to glow when he felt a hand on his shoulder which drove his attention from the bullies and vanished the glow on his eyes, he turned to face Pyrrha who had a concerned look on her face.

"Jaune… are you alright? You seem a bit off today" Pyrrha said in a sweet and concerned tone, which reminded him of his older sister Saphron Arc.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired for all the training…" he said as he was interrupted by an audible growl coming from his stomach "… and hungry" he said with a small smile to try to hide his embarrasement.

"Well… just don't overextert yourself while training and have a nice breakfast, you know it's the most important meal of the day" Pyrrha said in a concerned tone.

"You know, you remind me a lot to my older sister, you do sound a lot like her" Jaune said with a small smile. Even though he didn't want to accept it he did miss his seven sisters.

"And you're just like the little brother I never had" Pyrrha said while letting out a small giggle.

The rest of the class went out as usual when Jaune realised that there were just a few minutes left before the bell that signaled the lunch time would ring, so he asked professor Oobleck to go to the toilet and once he had left the classroom he rushed to the toilets and just as he got to enter the room the bell rang and a huge noise painfully resonated in his head, he tried to cover his ears to lower the pain and he remained like that until the bell stoped ringing.

'Men, that sucks… what's happening to me? I wasn't using my powers in class' He thought as he washed his face and kept looking at his reflex on the mirror, when he remembered the time when his master Reus made him spend an entire year with a band covering his eyes to develop his other senses, so once his powers awakened his senses would be enhanced to a point where no other dragon could reach, his mother didn't approve it at first but his father who was great friends with his master convinced her that it was for Jaune's best.

'Looks like he wasn't exagerating when he said that, but he could have told me that the enhanced senses worked out of the draconic state as well' Jaune thought as he washed his face again before closing the flow of water and stepping out of the toilet.

He met his teammates and team RWBY at the corridor towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Jaune, you ok?" Ren asked his team leader concerned for his behaviour when he left the classroom.

"You left the classroom like you were in a hurry, did you have diarrea?" Nora got into the conversation with her usual energyful tone.

"What happened to Jaune?" Ruby joined the conversation being followed up by her teammates "Is vomit boy okay?" Yang said as with an eyebrow raised.

Jaune sighed 'Yes I'm okay and no Nora I don't have diarrea, I just needed to use the toilet, but thanks for asking" Jaune replied with a smile.

"What do you think Rennie, shall we believe him?" Nora said as she looked at Ren with an thumb and an index finger on her chin while narrowing her eyes.

"I trust Jaune, if something important was happening, he would tell us" Ren replied to the orange-haired Valkyrie in his usual serious tone.

"I guess you're right Rennie!" Nora happily said as she went on walking beside her teammates and team RWBY.

Since all the rest her teammates were distracted for Nora telling one of her wild dreams and Ren correcting her as usual, Yang took the opportunity to walk beside her fellow blonde and get a response to what was the real reason why he had left the classroom "Hey, are you really okay?" Yang asked him in a low tone.

Jaune looked at their still distracted teammates before answering "Yeah, it's just that my senses went crazy during the lesson, so I had to leave" Jaune replied in a low tone.

"What do you mean by crazy?" Yang replied in the same tone while raising an eyebrow.

"I could hear students whispering things from the other side of the classroom… I know it might sound weird but all my senses seem to have been higly intesified after this morning." Jaune replied as he turned to face her.

"It's not as weird as finding out what I found out" Yang said with a small smile.

"You have a point there" Jaune replied as he let out a small chuckle.

"But why did you leave?" Yang asked in a serious tone.

"I noticed the bell was about to ring and how painful will it be, so I left before making my team worry or our classmates to think that I'm crazy" Jaune said as he looked to both team's members still hearing Nora's story.

"Yeah, that would've been an awkward moment" Yang said as she tried to imagine the situation.

"So what else can you do?" She said as she turned her head to face him again while walking.

"I can also smell… lilacs" Jaune said as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's my new perfume, what do you think of it?" Yang said while giggling.

"Oh, it smells nice, I like it" Jaune said with a small smile.

"Thank you" Yang replied with a grinn and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Wait I can smell something else... it's… potato cake?" Jaune said with a confused expression on his face.

"Potato cake?" Yang said while raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'm just hungry" Jaune said as he let out a small sigh.

"Hey guys! Hurry up, there's potato cake at the cafeteria today!" Nora said while running towards the entrance of the cafeteria while dragging Ren with her and Ruby following them.

Jaune and Yang looked at each other before laughing and catching up with the rest of their teammates.

As Jaune went to get his food, he spot the faunus girl that was being harrassed by team CRDL during Oobleck's class 'I think her name was Velvet, I remember seeing her fighting once, she was pretty good' Jaune thought as he saw the girl walk towards him when he heard a very annoying tone he had heard earlier that day "Animals don't eat food made for humans" Cardin said to his team members as they laughed at the faunus girl, "Look at this" Cardin said as he took an apple and threw it at the girl. From Jaune's perspective it was like time had slowed down as he saw the apple moving slowly in direction to the girl's head, he made a small dash forward and caught the apple before it could hit the faunus girl.

"Hey Cardin! If you like a girl you should ask her out, not throw food at her like a monkey!" Jaune said with a huge smirk as he bit the apple and threw it back to the bully as all the students at the cafeteria began to laugh.

Cardin's face was priceless since he wasn't expecting someone to catch the apple let alone make fun of him.

Jaune sat on his usual spot, and gave a look at all his friends who were staring at him, aside from Weiss who was eating her lunch and Blake who was reading one of her books.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He said while raising an eyebrow.

"That was so awesome Jaune! The way you catched that apple and said that before biting it and throwing it back at him! Nora said in an energyful tone as she moved her hands to mimic what Jaune did "You looked so cool!" the valkirye finally said almost yelling.

"It wasn't the best burn of all times but it certainily was a good one, I'm proud of you lady killer" Yang said from the oposite side of the table with a smile on her face and a wink at her fellow blond.

"It was nice, Cardin totally deserved that" Ren added which surprised Jaune.

"I agree with Ren, Cardin deserved that" Pyrrha said with a small smile. Pyrrha too? he would expect Nora and Yang to say something but Ren and Pyrrha? That was new.

"Yeah! And next time we'll break his legs!" Nora almost yelled as she stood up from her seat before Ren made her sit down.

"Thanks guys, I did what I thought was right… and we won't break anybody's legs Nora. Now! Lets eat, I'm starving" Jaune said as he began eating his lunch, which tasted ten times better than usual since he had been starving since Oobleck's class.

…

Some hours later…

Today's classes have ended and Jaune and Yang were at the library finishing their research about grimm for Port's class.

"I think it's done!" Jaune said in relief as he held the finished task.

"Thank goodness! My eyes were beginning to hurt from all that reading." Yang said as she leaned in her seat while letting out a small sigh.

Jaune stretched out on his sit as he got an idea "Hey Yang… want to see something great?" Jaune said as he stood up from his seat and looked at the brawler with a smile on his face.

"Whatever it is if it's outside of this place" Yang said as she stretched out as well.

They both put all the books they used in their respective place before leaving the library, they went to their teams dorms, Yang entered her team's room and left their research on the nightstand near her and ruby's bunk bed, as she left her team's room she saw Jaune waiting for her with a smile on his face as he held his sheathed sword Crocea Mors in his right hand.

"Do you need your sword to whatever you're going to show me?" Yang said while raising an eyebrow.

"You're gonna love it, lets go!" Jaune replied as he began to walk with Yang following him.

They were at the training halls about to enter the private room they usually used the last two days, when they got into the room, Jaune closed and locked the door behind him with his keycard.

"Jaune… I'm not going to tell anyone that you're a dragon, so please don't kill me!" Yang almost yelled at him which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Huh? Sorry I didn't mean to scare you! I'm not going to kill you Yang, I trust you, I just wanted to show you something and…" Jaune apologized in a nervous tone before the brawler began to laugh.

"I was just kidding!" Yang said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Sorry Jaune but I needed to release all that stress for studying that much" she said with a smile.

Jaune sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked to the console and hit the begin button on the screen, the same training dummy as earlier in the morning appeared at the center of the arena.

Jaune stepped into the arena as he unsheathed Crocea Mors and let the sheath fall to the ground.

"This is sword is quite special..." He said as he turned to face the brawler " in Vytal he have our own special material to make our weapons, it's called Vytalian steel, it's made of iron modified by dragons that can control said material, then it's heated by the firebreath of various fire dragons and then after some more procedures it's turned into Vytalian steel, which is arguably the steel of highest quality in the world, but that's not what makes it special, when Vytalian Blacksmiths create a weapon, they use a lot of materials like dust and ancient techniques that gives the Vytalian weapons some unique capabilities that no other weapons have." Jaune exlplained while looking at the blade of his sword.

"What do you mean by unique capabilities?" Yang said while raising an eyebrow with her arms crossed.

Jaune stoped looking at the blade of his sword to look at her and smile "Come here" Jaune said as he signaled the brawler to come with his free hand.

Yang walked towards him and as she was in front of the blond, he handed her his sword.

"Have you ever used a sword?" Jaune asked her with a small smile.

"Uhh… no?" Yang replied to him while raising an eyebrow as she grabbed the sword with her left hand, why was he being so mysterious all of a sudden?

"Alright…" Jaune said as he positioned behind her and held both her hands on the handle of Crocea Mors "You're supposed to grab it like this, your dominant hand right bellow the guard and your left hand on the rest of the handle" He said while adjusting her hands on the grip, his hands felt strong and were probably full of callous for all the hard training he had but when he wanted to adjust her grip on the sword he would gently move her hand to the right position, she could feel his strong chest on her back, the delicious smell of his cologne invaded her nostrils, and everytime he said something it would sound like he was whispering at her, thank god Jaune couldn't hear her heartbeat, because her heart was beating like crazy 'Wait… now that he has those enhanced senses he might be able to hear my heartbeat! I need to relax' Yang thought as she tried to recover when a sudden mischevious smile took place on her face.

"If you wanted to get all close and intimate with me, you should have just asked, lady killer" Yang said in a flirtatious tone, she will tease Jaune a bit for putting her in such embarrasing situation.

"Uh? Sorry, that wasn't my intention! But you did the same for me when you helped me unlock my semblance" Jaune said with a huge blush on his face, he was too focused on guiding Yang that he didn't notice the situation they were in.

"It's okay!… I don't mind" Yang replied in a low tone with a small blush on her face.

"Okay, now let your aura flow through your hole body and to the sword" Jaune said as Yang closed her eyes and began to focus, a golden light enveloped her hole body as it began to pass to the sword, making the blade glow in the same shade of gold that enveloped her.

"Wow" Was all what Yang could say.

"Vytalian weapons react to aura" Jaune said as he guided Yang on some slow horizontal and vertical slashes, the blade left a golden trail every time they swinged the sword.

"This is so beatiful!" Yang said with a huge smile on her face as Jaune gently guided their swings.

"Yeah, but when you're a dragon, you can also do this" He said as his eyes changed and blue flames appeared on the blade.

Yangs mouth was wide open "You were right, this is awesome" Yang said while turning her face over her shoulder to look at the smiling blond who was giving her in what to anyone who got into the room looked like a hug from behind.

"In Vytal there's a festival in which we use our weapons like this, it's really beautiful" Jauns said in a nostalgic tone.

"You miss your home?" Yang said while looking at his azure glowing cat like eyes.

"Yeah, a lot… but I like being here as well, I got all of you here…" He said in a sincere tone with a huge smile which made her blush intensify.

"Now do you want to hit that training dummy?" Jaune asked his fellow blonde while pointing a finger at the metalic target.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Yang said as they both got close enough to the target to hit it with the sword.

"Now, we'll do a horizontal slash, ready?" Jaune said as they prepared to attack.

"I'm always ready" Yang replied before they both slashed the training dummy, cutting it in half in a clean cut.

They both were astonished for how easily the sword cut through the metallic target as if it was made of butter, they looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Jaune spoke up.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen!" Jaune said as he walked towards the superior half of the training dummy that was now lying on the ground.

"I could use one of these" Yang said as she looked at the blade of the aura imbued sword.

"I need to tell Ozpin about this, I was going to report him my progress tomorrow anyway" Jaune said as he stood up and grabbed the sheath of Crocea Mors before walking towards his fellow blonde.

"Does headmaster Ozpin know that you are a dragon?" Yang asked the blond as she handed him his sword.

"Yes, in fact he was the first one to discover it" Jaune said as they walked towards the door.

"How did he discover it?" Yang said as she raised an eyebrow.

"He told me he had recognised my emblem and asosiated it with one of the books he had read, but I get the feeling he is hiding something, I don't know what is it or why is he doing it, but I will find out" Jaune replied as he opened the door with his keycard and left the training room with Yang beside him.

"And how are you going to do that?" Yang said as she crossed her arms and tilted her head like a puppy.

"I'll ask him, and if he is lying, I'll know it thanks to my powers" Jaune replied with a small smile as they walked towards their team's dorm rooms.

"Can you read minds too? That wasn't on the book" Yang replied in surprise, if he could read other people's thoughts he might discover that she saw him in the showers, a small blush began to appear on her face before getting darker when she realized that he might have read all what she had just thought too.

Jaune chukled "Because it's not an ability that dragons develop naturally, and I can't read minds, but I can tell when someone is lying" Jaune's answer made the blush on the face of the brawler beginning to fade.

"How?" She managed to ask while raising an eyebrow.

"My master Reus told me that when people lie there are some irregularities in their pulse, and now that I have this enhanced senses I can easily hear the heartbeat of people." Jaune said with a small smile, looks like after suffering with the academy's bell all day he was going to get some benefit from his improved hearing.

"I see, so not all dragons can do that?" Yang said while raising an eyebrow.

"All dragons are capable of developing this skill, but most of them prefer to focus on their elemental powers rather than their physical capabilities since all of them are enhanced once their powers awaken, my master is one of the few masters whose training style focuses on physical training, he was very strict and always pushed me to the limit when training, he even made me spend an entire year with a band covering my eyes, so that when my powers finally awakened all my physical capabilities, including my senses would be far more developed than most of dragons." Jaune explained with a small grin on his face as he remembered all the things he went through during his training.

"So can you hear my heartbeat right now?" Yang asked her fellow blond as she locked arms with him making him shiver a bit.

"I guess…" Jaune managed to answer as he tried to focus on his hearing until he could hear the sound of the brawler's heart beating 'It's beating really fast… maybe… no, no, no keep your cool Jaune' Jaune thought as he tried to make up his mind, the idea of him being the reason of the accelerated pulse of the brawler made him blush a bit "I can hear it" Jaune said as he looked at the brawler who was still attached to his arm.

"You know, I think that hairstyle of yours doesn't suit you" Yang said in a cold tone, which took Jaune by surprise until he heard a skip on her heartbit, a prideful grin took place on his face once he discovered what were the true intentions behind the brawler's statement.

"You're lying, your heart skiped when you said that" Jaune said as he stared at the blonde's lilac orbs, his grin never leaving his face.

"Cool! So you truly can tell when someone is lying" Yang said as she pated his shoulder with a huge smile on her face.

"So I'll take it that you like my hairstyle" Jaune said as both of them chuckled.

"Yeah, it looks nice on you vomit boy" Yang said as she playfully punched his shoulder.

They stoped walking once they reached their team's dorm rooms.

"So what are you going to do tommorrow?" Yang asked in a casual tone.

"I don't have any plans, maybe I'll just train" Jaune said as he placed a thumb and an index finger on his chin.

"You can't spend all your free time training Jaune, it's not good for your health, you need to relax and have fun too." Yang stated while pointing her index finger to his face "I'll go to the arcade with Ruby tommorrow, she is so eager to go that she went to sleep early today" Yang said while letting out a small giggle.

"Arcade? What's an arcade?" Jaune said while raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know what an arcade is?!" Yang said, almost yelling as she looked at the blond's face, surprised for his question.

"Uh… no? Is it bad?" Jaune said surprised for the sudden change on the brawler's behaviour.

"It's terrible! An arcade is one of the funniest inventions of humankind and you've never been to one? I can't allow you to stay like that! It's decided, you're coming with us to the arcade tommorrow and I promise it's going to be the best experience of your life!" Yang said in a loud tone as she grabed one of Jaune's hands.

Jaune's mouth opened before a smile took place on his face "I guess it's already decided but anyway… I'd love to go with you…" Jaune's statement made the brawler's cheeks to turn slightly pink, once he realized what he had just said his face turned red "…and Ruby of course" Jaune managed to say, as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Alright… so see you tomorrow afternoon?" Yang said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Y-yeah, see you tommorrow" Jaune answered and both of them smiled and entered their dorm rooms.

'What was that?' Jaune thought as he rested his back on the door while trying to relax, a small smile took place on his face as he remembered the situation.

Some moments later Jaune was lying on his bed with his eyes closed, it took him a few seconds before falling asleep, thinking of how an interesting day tomorrow will be.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, I'M EAGER TO READ YOUR REVIEWS AND THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS STORY, THANKS FOR READING AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Chapter 5: Draconic moves

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! KINDA CURIOUS THAT THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT ON THIS DATE, YOU'LL SEE AS YOU READ IT, I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THIS STORY IS GETTING AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER: DD-Returns101, HE'LL BE HELPING ME IMPORVE THE QUALITY OF THE CHAPTERS FROM NOW ON.**

 **BEFORE GOING ON I'D LIKE TO WARN THOSE WHO LIKE TO LOOK FOR REFERENCES AND EASTER EGGS ON STORIES THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME HINTS REGARDING FUTURE EVENTS. WITH THAT SAID, LETS BEGIN!**

 **Chapter 5: Draconic moves**

Jaune entered the headmaster's office, as he walked into the room he spot Ozpin at his desk drinking coffee from his usual mug. A small smile took place on his face when he saw Jaune walking in.

"Good morning Jaune! How are you?" Ozpin greeted the blond, his small smile never leaving his face.

"Morning Ozpin! I'm fine and you?" Jaune answered as he returned the smile to the man.

"Oh you know, just doing some paperwork and enjoying the pleasure of drinking coffee in the morning. What is the purpouse of your visit?" Ozpin asked the blond before taking another sip from his coffee.

"I'm here to tell you about the progress in my training" Jaune replied to the older man as he sat on the chair in front of him.

"Great! So how is your training? Can you control your powers now?" Ozpin asked while raising an eyebrow.

"The training is going great, I can activate my power at will now, but I still don't know all the things I am capable of doing in that state, also I've just begun to practice with fire elemment as it looks like it's the only elemment I have access to for now." Jaune explained his situation to the headmasted as he heard him with a serious expression while taking casual sips from his coffee as he listened to the blond.

"Alright, I want to confirm this, you can control when to use your powers, right? Would you mind activating your powers right now?" Ozpin asked the blond as he placed his mug on his desk.

Jaune stood up from his seat as his eyes began to glow and his pupils changed to a cat like appearance, he then opened his right hand and blue flames appeared in it.

"Wonderful Jaune! That's really good news! Can you turn back before you incinerate this entire room?" Ozpin said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" Jaune answered as the azure flames on his hand dissapeared with the glow in his eyes as his pupils came back to normal.

"So what about rejoining the fighting lessons? Do you feel ready for that?" Ozpin asked the blonde while taking another sip from his coffee.

"I do, I've actually been feeling awesome lately, it's like everything is more beautiful" Jaune said with a huge smile.

"Glad to hear that! You can rejoin next Tuesday then, you must be eager to spar with someone, aren't you?" Ozpin asked the blond with a smile.

"Uh yeah, about that…" Jaune said in a nervous tone which caught Ozpin's attention.

"What's the matter Jaune? Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Ozpin asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, about my training… I received help from another student Yang Xiao Long… and… she knows… my secret" Jaune said in a nervous tone as he saw the serious expression on the older man's face before it broke with a small cuckle.

"And what's the problem with that? It's your decision to whom you reveal your secret, I will just recommend you to not tell the entire academy what you are" Ozpin said with a reassuring smile.

"So no problem with Yang knowing what I am?" Jaune asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You're old enough to decide on your own, but I insist in not telling your secret to the entire academy" Ozpin said with a small smile, taking a sip from his coffee once he had finished his statement.

"Thanks for that Ozpin, glad to have you as a friend" Jaune said with a huge smile.

"No problem Jaune, you can trust me, I'm here to help, that's my duty as a headmaster." Ozpin said with a smile.

"About that… I know you're hiding something from me, and I want to give you the chance to tell me yourself before I discover it" Jaune said in a serious tone which caused a prideful smile to take place on Ozpin's face.

"You're very perceptive Jaune, just like your father, you two really do look alike" Ozpin said as he opened one of the on his desk and took a photo from it, he looked at it a few moments before looking at Jaune who was siting in front of him with a puzzeld expression on his face.

"This may answer some of your questions" Ozpin said as he handed the picture to the blond.

Jaune's eyes opened wide when he saw the picture, there were three young men in what looked like beacon's campus, one of them was identical to his father in the pictures he saw in the Arc familiar album, if it weren't for the different haircut, Jaune would have thought it was him. The one at his father's left was a bit shorter than the other two, after looking a couple of seconds Jaune realized that man was Ozpin, he even had the same haircut, glasses and looks like the white hair was something he had from birth, and finally the one at his father's right was a man who had a similar haircut as his father's, his black hair and crimsom red eyes contrasted with his father's blond hair and azure blue orbs, they all looked really happy like they were pretty good friends.

"So not only you know my father… but you have been friends since you were students?" Jaune asked the headmaster as he looked at him waiting for his answer.

"Best friends… actually we three were like brothers, we used to hang out every free time we had, those were the best years of my life" Ozpin said with a huge smile on his face as he remembered his youth alongside his two friends.

"That's why he sent me here… but why didn't he ever mention you?" Jaune said while raising an eyebrow.

"Probably because you never asked owing to being to busy with your training and he had his duties as a king." Ozpin replied as he took the photo and looked at it a couple of seconds before returning it to it's place.

"So, my father revealed his secret to you, right?" Jaune said as he placed a thumb and an index finger on his chin.

"Yes, he did, he even lent me some books from Vytal so I could do some research, so I wasn't lying when I told you about those books the last time you were here." Ozpin said with a small smile.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Ozpin, you didn't even try to lie to me and I appreciate that" Jaune said returning the smile to the older man.

"No problem Jaune, I'm here for anything you need… now if you don't mind if I ask… is there any girl you like?" Ozpin said with a huge smile while raising an eyebrow.

"W-why do you ask me that!?" Jaune answered with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I remembered you saying that you saw everything more beautiful moments ago, and in my experience there's one thing that has that exact effect on people… finding someone you like" The headmaster said with a serious expression waiting for the blond's reply.

"W-what are you talking about there isn't anyone I l…" Jaune tried to answer when suddenly a memory of Yang asking him to go out with her and Ruby crossed his mind, making his blush intensify.

"Really now? And why couldn't you finish that sentence Jaune? Maybe you remembred someone special." Ozpin said with a huge smile.

"How do you know?" Jaune said with a huge blush on his face.

"Years of experience, Mr. Arc, we dated most of the prettiest girls this academy and Vale had to offer when we were students here, your father was a complete beast, he once had a "studying meeting" with a team composed of some of the prettiest girls of beacon at their dorms, we all know how that ended up."

Jaune's jaw droped as he heard Ozpin's story about how his father was pretty active on his youth.

"But that's not what we are talking about here, we are talking about you and you've just admitted that there is someone special for you, don't even try to deny it" Ozpin said as he moved his finger as if saying 'no' with a huge smile.

"Up to this moment I haven't stoped to think about her in that way, and I've never experienced anything like this, so I don't even know if it's just that I like her or something… deeper" Jaune replied in a serious tone and reflective tone, since he had met the brawler and began to spend time with her she had been slowly taking a special place on his heart.

"That's something you will realize as you spend time with her, don't think too much about it, just enjoy, get to know her and eventually you'll know the answer." Ozpin said with a small smile.

"Wow, thanks for the advice Ozpin… oh one more thing I accidentally cut the training dummy at private room number 4 in half with my sword, it shouldn't cut trhough those kind of things that easily, sorry about that" Jaune said as he looked at the older man waiting for some sort of punishment, but the only think he heard was a small chuckle coming from the headmaster.

"Don't worry about that, your sword cut it that easily because that training dummy was an old model which wasn't even reinforced, we didn't change it because nobody used the private training rooms as often as you do, I'll make sure to replace them for next monday" The headmaster replied as he looked at Jaune's asstonished face.

"Oh I see, then are we good?" Jaune said while looking at the headmaster waiting for his answer.

"Of course we are Jaune, now is that everything you wanted to tell me?" Ozpin said while taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah, If you don't mind I'll leave now, I'm going to go the arcade today with Yang and Ruby and I need to prepare." Jaune said with a small smile and a slight blush.

"So is Mrs. Xiao Long that someone special?" Ozpin said while raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes, I think she is" Jaune nervously answered.

"You and your dad have the same taste on women. Do you mind warming up my coffee it's getting a bit cold and cold coffee doesn't have the same taste" Ozpin said with a huge smile.

Jaune stood up from his seat and took Ozpins mug, helding it in both hands as he activated his semblance, steam began to appear as Jaune deactivated his semblance, he then handed the mug to Ozpin, who took a short sip.

"It's perfect, thanks Jaune!" Ozpin said as he saw the blond nod and walk towards the door.

"One more thing!" the headmaster said making Jaune who was already with his hand grabing the door knob, turn a bit to look at him. "If you ever want to talk about anything, you can come here… specially if it's about girls, Even though my time as a ladies man is over, I'm willing to share all the experience I obtained on my youth with you, you see all those beautiful teachers you have?" Ozpin rethorically asked as he took the collar of his shirt with two fingers and gently pulled it as he winked at the blond which caused him to chuckle in response to the headmaster's gesture.

"Alright, thanks Ozpin, for all your help and good advice" Jaune said with a huge smile as he left the headmaster's room.

'Who would have thought that dad was that popular with girls, and what was it with the third guy in that picture? I'll ask Ozpin about him someday.' Jaune thought as he walked towards his team's dorm room.

Once he entered the room he saw Ren and Nora playing videogames and Pyrrha was reading a novel she had bought in their last trip to Vale. 'I still have two hours to prepare' Jaune thought as he took a towel, some of his favourite casual clothes and walked towards the bathroom to have a shower, even though he had already showered that day he wanted to make sure that he would be in his top conditions.

After having today's second shower Jaune walked outside of the bathroom wearing a black henley t-shirt with short sleeves that adjusted perfectly to his shape, accentuating all his muscles, dark blue jeans with a brown belt and black tennis with white details.

He walked towards his teammates "Hey guys! How do I look in this?" Jaune asked his teammates with a small smile.

"You look nice Jaune, why?" Pyrrha asked while raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that I'll go with Yang and Ruby to the arcade today and I've never been to an arcade before so wanted to know if I look good for the ocation" Jaune nervously said while playing with his fingers.

"You look great, don't worry about that… but" Pyrrha said with a small smile which made Jaune glup because he knew what came next.

"You've been hanging out a lot with Yang lately, don't you have anything you'd like to tell us?" Pyrrha's question made the blond blush.

"She is right fearless leader, you and Yang have been getting closer this past few days… are you two together-together?" Nora said while rushing to stand face to face with the blond knight.

"What? No Nora, we are not together-together, and we have been working or training most of times we are together" Jaune said trying to tranquilize the Valkirye.

"But do you have some interest in her or you just see her as a friend?" Ren calmly asked from his seat while looking at Jaune.

Jaunes cheeks turned slightly pink "I… I don't know, I don't know how I feel about her, all this is new to me so I have no idea, but I got a good advice on how to deal with this… I'll just be myself and see what happens" Jaune said with a small smile while remembering Ozpin's advice.

"That sounds like a pretty good advice Jaune, actually none of us is really experienced with that kind of relationships as well." Pyrrha said with a small smile as she rubbed the back of her head with her left hand.

"Just go for it fearless leader!" Nora yelled trying to cheer his teammate.

"As you said be yourself and enjoy" Ren calmly said with a small smile.

"You know we'll be here to help you in anything you need, just have fun!" Pyrrha said with a heartwarming smile on her face.

"Thanks you, all of you! I don't know what would I do without you guys, I'll tell you what happened when I come back!" Jaune said as he walked towards the door and left the room.

"We want to hear all the details!" Nora yelled at the blond knight as he closed the door with a huge smile on his face.

…

Jaune was arriving at the docks, he had walked slowly because he knew he had plenty of time left, and he arrived 10 minutes earlier than the time said in Yang's message, he had received this morning.

He took the oportunity to check if everything was alright, he used his scroll's camera mode to check that his teeth were alright, he then snifed his t-shirt, the nice smell of his cologne invaded his nosestrills.

'Alright, looks like I'm ready! I haven't forgotten anything, nothing can go bad now' Jaune thought, a small grin took place on his face as he waited for the reaper and the blonde bombshell.

Five minutes later he spot Ruby and Yang walking towards him, he began to walk towards them as well.

"Hey there lady killer! Looking good today" Yang said in her usual flirtatious tone.

"Thanks Yang! You look nice too" Jaune said as he gave a brief look at his fellow blonde, she was wearing a white blouse that exposed her left shoulder, black Jeans and her usual dark brown boots. Even though her clothing was prety simple and she wasn't wearing any make up, she looked like a goddess to the eyes of the blonde knight.

"Easy there tiger, my eyes are over here" Yang's teasing made Jaune's face turn as red as a tomato which made her giggle.

Jaune tried to relax as he looked at Ruby who was wearing her usual dress, she contemplated the scene with a playful smile on her face.

"You look nice too Ruby" Jaune said trying the change the topic but the smile on the reaper's face showed that she had other plans.

"Thanks Jaune, but this are my usual clothes, actually the one who spent the entire morning deciding what to wear was the golden beauty over here" Ruby said while pointing a finger to her big sister, causing the brawler's face to go as red as Jaune's face was moments ago.

"Hey! You need to look nice everytime you go out" Yang replied to her baby sister's teasing with the best answer she could make, while faking a prideful smile and crossing her arms.

"I think you look nice with anything you wear" Jaune said with a slight blush on his face. His statement made the brawler blush again, she was expecting some teasing from her sister but the knight's move caught her off guard.

"T-thanks" Yang shily answered.

"Alright, I think we should leave now, before we run out of bullheads" Ruby said while walking towards the docks with the two blondes following her.

They found three free seats in the bullhead, Ruby and Jaune sat on the sides and Yang between them, Jaune had consumed a pill to avoid getting airsick that the pilot of the bullhead had given him, so ge relaxed on his seat as he talked with the brawler and the reaper.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at Vale, once the bullhead was touching down on a landing pad they hopped of the bullhead, and signaled the pilot to leave.

"So, do you know where it is or..." Jaune tried to ask before getting interrupted by the reaper grabbing both his and Yang's arm, and pulled the two of them forward as they walked into the city.

"Don't worry about that, I know EXACTLY where it is" Ruby said as she went on dragging them up and down an array of streets and paths, before finally getting to their destination.

Once at the entrance of the arcade, Jaune could hear all the sounds that came from within the establishment, which ranged from music and laughter, to yelling and explosions. He nervously glanced at the brawler and her baby sister, who looked really excited to head in and get started, all the previous caotic sound made Jaune a bit unsure… or that was how he felt like before Yang locked arms with him and entered the building with him beside her.

As they walked into the place, Jaune's jaw droped at the sight of the insides of the building, it was full of different machines, all dedicated to the enjoyment of electronic gaming. Thing that he had discovered thanks to Nora and Ren but he didn't use to play much.

They spent hours rushing from machine to machine, Jaune felt a bit overwhelmed at first, as he had to learn all the basics whereas Ruby and Yang where total experts on most games. But even though he couldn't beat them in any of the games up to now, he was having a lot of fun.

They were walking towards the soda machine to get some drinks before going on with the gaming session.

"So… what do you think about the arcade?" Ruby asked the knight while Yang was chosing the drinks for the three of them.

"This place is amazing! I never imagined that videogames could be this much fun! Even though I'm not as good as you two, I'm really enjoying this, so thank you for inviting me to come with you" Jaune said with a huge smile on his face.

"Glad to hear that, and hey, you were close to beat me this last time Jaune" Yang said while handing a can of soda to her fellow blond and her sister, before taking a last one to herself.

"But not even close to beat me, I've been beating you two in most machines here" Ruby said with a prideful smile as she took a sip from her drink.

"Being cocky Ruby? Don't forget that we still have to play in that machine" Yang said with a mischevious smile as she saw the eyes of the Reaper open wide.

"Oh no! Not that again! Please Yang anything but that game!" Ruby said while remembering what happened the last time they played in that machine.

"Too late Ruby, that's the only machine Jaune hasn't tried yet and as experienced arcade gamers we must give him the whole experience, don't you think? Or will it be that, you're just afraid of getting your ass kicked like last time?" Yang teased her little sister, who went from scared to incredibely determined in a matter of seconds.

"You'll see! I WILL DESTROY YOU YANG!" Ruby said as they walked towards the main room.

"Yang… what kind of game are you talking about?" Jaune asked the brawler who was walking beside him, puzzled for what kind of game caused that reaction on Ruby.

"That one…" Yang said as she pointed a finger to the machine located at the centre of the main room, it consisted in a plataform that had two pannels with four arrows on them and two screens in front them. "That's a dancing game, you have to step on those arrows as they line up in the screen to score points, it's my favourite game" Yang said as they saw Ruby stepping on the left pad and beginning to set up the game.

"Sounds really fun! Actually I'd like to give it a try" Jaune said with a small smile.

"Come here sis! This time you will finally lose, your reign of terror ends here!" Ruby said as she saw the brawler smile and hop onto the right pad.

"Hope you're ready to lose again, Rubes" Yang said making Ruby's determination intensify as she pressed the start button.

After a few minutes of intense dancing, Ruby collapsed onto her knees with her face pink from the ammount of physical movement she had been doing. Jaune glanced over at Yang and gluped when he saw that she had barely even broken a sweat, she wiped the sweat from her face before lookong directly at the blond knight.

"Are you ready to get your ass beaten as well?" Yang said with a cocky smile.

"Don't do it… Jaune… she is not human! " Ruby said trying to warn the blond, who looked a few seconds at her in silence before returning his gaze at the brawler, her challenge lit a flame in him similar to how he felt when he used his semblance, there was no way he was going to back down now.

"No… I'm ready to beat you" Jaune said while smiling back at the brawler as he hopped onto the pad Ruby on was moments ago, when he glanced at the screen to see that Yang was already selecting a song for them.

"That's the spirit! Hope you're ready because this is one of my favourite songs." Yang said as she pressed the start button, the the screen in front of them suddenly lit up and music began blaring from the machine.

 **(Small recommendation: The song's name is "Devil Trigger" I higly recommend listening to it as you read this to better the experience)**

Jaune watched as a small row of transaparent arrow outlines appeared at the bottom of both sides of the screen, a few solid arrows slowly falling from the top of the screen towards their matching brethren. Acting quickly, Jaune and Yang began hitting the panels with their feet as they began dancing to the song.

"I'll endure the exile"

The pacing of the song was quite slow and the arrows were easy to follow, he could keep up with Yang with ease.

He glanced over at her, she shoot him a very knowing grin and winked just before she turned back to the screen, cluing him on the fact that he should do so.

When suddenly the music went louder and the rythm got faster, Jaune's eyes widened a bit as he saw what looked like a storm of arrows quickly raining down from the top of the screen.

"The darkness of night falls around my soul, and the hunter within loses control"

"Gotta let it – Gotta let it out"

Jaune struggled a bit to catch up with the change of rhythm, but he suddenly found himself lost in it, his sorroundings melting away as his body moved to the beat, it had been way too long since he could just let loose and dance.

"This demon inside has ahold of me. Clenching it's power, trying to break free"

"Gotta let it out – Gotta let it out!"

Ruby watched in awe to the huge display that her friend and her sister were doing, slightly moving to the beat as she spectated. Suddenly Jaune began adding in little flourishes to his moves, like when he hit the left, right and up arrows in perfect sequence, before added in a short spin and hit the back arrow.

At the sight of the spectacle her fellow blond was performing, Yang grit her teeth a bit as she focused completely on her side of the screen and began performing her own flourishes at the end of her dancing moves, mostly just some fancy footwork or a few spins in between arrow pressing.

"Move fast, baby - Don't be slow. Step aside – reload - time to go"

"I can't seem to control. All this rage that's inside me"

"Pullin' shots – aimin' dots – Yeah I don't miss"

"Branded by fire - Born in the abyss"

"Red hot temper, I just can't resist. All this vengeance inside me"

Ruby continued watching the dancing duel of the blondes when she noticed something that caught her attention, there were blue and red sparks sorrounding the two blondes as they danced. This machines were rather new, so maybe it was just some effect that triggered when you had a really good score. Or so she had thought until she saw Yang's hair beginning to glow. And it grew brigther as they increased the pacing of their moves.

They both glanced at each other to see how the other was performing, before looking again at the huge storm of arrows that rained down the screen, preparing to throw all they had in their next move as their eyes changed to their respective glowing azure blue and crimsom red.

"All of these thoughts runnin' through my head. I'm on fire, veins burnin' red"

"Frustration is gettin' bigger"

"Bang, Bang, Bang – Pull my Devil Trigger!"

Ruby's jaw droped as she saw how fast Jaune and Yang landed a particularly nasty string of arrows, but what really caught her and everyone who was arround attention was when a long trail of up and down arrows were quickly making their way towards both sides of the screen, the two blondes smirked before doing something that nobody was expecting, Yang backfliped and landed on the ground with a split, each leg resting in the designated arrows that she needed to hit, while Jaune performed what looked like a frontflip before handstanding, with each hand pressing the respective arrows he needed. Just as the long string of arrows ended, Yang hopped back up onto her feet, as Jaune flexed his arms before performing a small flip and landed on his feet, the blondes went on dancing leaving everyone who was watching them with their jaws hanging open.

"Embrace the darkness that's within me"

"No hiding in the shadows anymore"

"When this wickedness consumes me. Nothing can save you and there's no way out"

The song was halfway, and even though they were starting to feel tired, they went on dancing, because they didn't want to be outclassed by the other, and the fact that they were having so much fun that they couldn't stop moving to the beat.

"I'm a wildfire you won't tame, igniting my temper, can't put out my flame"

"There's no way to contain, this storm swelling inside me"

"I'm a bomb you can't defuse, might just accept you're gonna loose"

"Can't turn down, I refuse to hold back anymore"

Every moment that passed more and more people were draught too see the spectacle of the blonde dancers, Jaune's mind drifted back to those days when he practiced dancing with his sisters, to all the banquets and balls that he had attended. Up to this point he wasn't even thinking of what move he would do next, he just let his body move on it's own to the rhythm of the beat.

"All of these voices inside my head, blinding my sight in curtain of red"

"Frustration is getting bigger"

"Bang Bang Bang – Pull my Devil Trigger!"

The song was nearing it's final climax, and the two blondes were still dancing with the same determination as when they started, all the public their little spectacle drew were cheering them up with clapping and yelling them to go on.

"When the night ends it's not over, we fight through to get closer"

"Like a silver bullet piercing trhough…"

At the very end of the song Jaune performed one last move that he had been thaught was the most important when finishing a dance. His arms reached outward, and swept up the closest person he could find in his grasp as he hit the final few arrows on his side of the screen.

"I throw myself into you"

As the song finished, Ruby's gawked at the sight before her as the rest of the dancer's public remained silent for a few seconds.

Both Yang and Jaune's hair and eyes came back to normal. They were panting heavily as sweat dripped down from their faces, it took them a few moments to realize the position they were in. Jaune looked down his arms, seeing that he had swept Yang up in them as if they had just finished an elegant dance, one hand firmly around her waist while the other was holding her left hand. The two stared at each other's eyes with a slight blush on their faces for a brief moment before Yang decided to speak up.

"Jaune… I think you're supposed to take me out on a few dates first before getting to this" Yang said with a slight blush on her face.

Jaune's face redened as he stood up with the brawler and released her from his grasp.

"Sorry about that… I got a bit too carried away and…" Jaune tried to apologize to the brawler with a huge blush on his face.

"It's okay Jaune, don't apologize" Yang said with a smile which made the knight return the gesture.

They looked at the people sorrounding them, looking for Ruby, when they finally spoted the reaper they realized that she was stareing directly at the screen of the machine with her mouth opened as the rest of the people.

"You both tied!" Ruby managed to say while pointing a finger to the screen that now displayed their respective scores, and they both had the exact same punctuation.

Ruby hopped onto the pad and hugged the two blondes in a moment of over-excitement as people began clapping.

They both entered their names on the screen and saved their score, they now shared the second place while someone with the username "Lie" had the first place on the scoreboard.

"You have some nice moves up your slevee Jaune. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Yang said with a small smile as they walked towards the exit of the arcade.

"Uh… there's a yearly ball that takes place in my hometown, and when you have seven sisters, lets just say that this things tend to happen" Jaune answered the brawler with a huge smile.

"You are a great dancer too Yang, that backflip and the split were amazing" Jaune's statement made a slight blush to appear on the brawler's face.

"That handstand you did was pretty cool too" Yang said making the knight blush as well.

"Hey guys, I saw something weird while you were dancing" Ruby said in a serious tone which caught their attention.

"What about our awesome moves is weird, Rubes?" Yang said with a small smile.

"Oh, shut up Yang. I mean when you were dancing there were some sparks sorrounding you, and the you activated your semblances while you were dancing." Ruby said in a curious tone.

Both Jaune and Yang gave each other very uneasy looks before they both shrugged.

"About our semblances, it was something that happened in the heat of the moment" Jaune said his best guess.

"And the sparks you saw might be some effect that triggers when you get a really high score." Yang followed her fellow blond's explanation.

Ruby seemed to accept their answer as she nooded a bit, before her attention was grabbed by something else.

"Holy cakes! I almost forgot about the prize counter!" Ruby said as she zipped away before any of the two of them could react, they looked at each other for a couple of seconds before letting out a small sigh and beginning to laugh.

"Oh sis, you sometimes have the attention span of a squirrel" Yang said as they went on laughing.

"Hey Yang, what's that?" Jaune said as he signaled to brawler to look at a small cabinet that was near the exit of the building.

"That's a photo both, I know, let's go take a picture so you can have a memento of your first time at an arcade" Yang said as she locked arms with the knight and dragged him into the photo both before closing the curtain.

"Alright, now smile" Yang said as she hugged the blonde as they both smiled at the camera who took several pictures of them in different postions and doing some funny expressions.

"These are for you" Yang said as she handed him the three of the six pictures that the camera took, he looked at them as a genuine smile took place on his face.

"Thanks Yang" Jaune said while looking at the brawle's lilac orbs with his deep blue eyes.

"No problem, vomit boy" Yang said while letting out a small giggle.

Some moments later the three of them were sitting on the bullhead that will take them back to Beacon, Ruby had a large grimm teddy bear that she exchanged for all the tickets she had won today.

"I'll go ask the pilot to give me one of those pills for air sickness, be right back" Jaune said, getting a nod from the reaper and a teasing smile from the brawler.

Seconds later Jaune came back to his seat with a nervous expression on his face.

"What's the matter Jaune?" Yang asked her fellow blond who sat beside her.

"The pilot told me he ran out of pills and we are about to depart" Jaune said with a nervous looking expression on his face, just when he thought everything was going perfect, this happens.

"Is there any way I can help you? Yang said in a soft tone while looking at the blond, trying to help him calm down a bit.

"I don't know, I've readen that it helps to relax and distract yourself, don't worry, I can handle this" Jaune said, trying to sound calm while giving a small smile.

Moments later he was struggling with himself in order not to throw up and embarras himself again.

"You don't look good Jaune, you sure you can hold on until we get to Beacon?" Ruby said with a bit of preocupation for the kinght, who couldn't do anything but nood since he had one of his hands covering his mouth and the other one on his stomach, he felt like if he opened his mouth he would instantly throw up.

"Jaune… I hate seeing you like this, please, let me help you" Yang said in a sweet tone with a reasuring smile, her request was undeniable to the eyes of the blonde, she looked so radiant that the idea of refusing didn't even dare to cross his mind, so he noded to show his approval.

"Alright, just relax and focus on my voice" Yang said as she slowly put a hand on Jaune's head and let him rest it on her lap, she began humming what sounded like a lullaby as she gently caresed the blond's hair.

Jaune's heart run like crazy when he realized the situation he was in, but he felt a comfort he never had experienced before, he felt so much peace that if he closed his eyes for a second he would surely fall asleep, he straddled on the brawler's lap which made her jump unconsiously.

"Don't move… it tickles" Yang said with a shy smile as she went on caresing the knight's golden strings.

"Yang… everyone is looking at us" Jaune said in a low tone with a huge blush on his face as he turned to face the brawler.

"Don't mind them, I won't let you suffer just for what people may think, besides don't you feel better now?" Yang said in a gentle tone as she gave a genuine smile to the knight.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now… didn't know you had such an angelic voice." Jaune said while returning the smile to her fellow blonde and getting comfortable on her lap again, which was to him the best pillow of the entire world.

"My foster mother Summer used to humm that lullaby to me when I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, it always helped me calm down and kept the nightmares away from me" Yang said as she looked at her baby sister who had a huge smile on her face and tears were beginning to appear but she wiped them immediately.

Yang gave a one arm hug to the reaper before getting back to the blond resting on her lap.

Once they were at the entrance of their respective team's dorms, they were saying goodbye when suddenly Ruby rushed into her team's room to come back with the book Jaune had lent her.

"Thanks Rubes, did you enjoy reading it?" Jaune asked the reaper with a small smile.

"Yeah, it is fascinating, thanks for lending it to me" Ruby said before waving a hand at the knight as she entered her team's room, leaving Yang and Jaune alone in the corridor.

"So, Lady killer. How was your first trip to the arcade?" Yang said with a small smile as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned a bit forward.

"It was amazing! Gimmie a call whenever you want to go again." Jaune enthusiastically said with a huge smile on his face.

"Glad you liked it, because you owe me a rematch on the dance floor now as well" Yang said with a prideful grin on her face.

"You can count on that, we can't be tied forever " Jaune said as they both chuckled.

"Thanks Yang… for everything" Jaune said in a sincere tone which made the brawler blush a bit.

"Don't thank me, I just wanted to go the arcade and I wanted you to come with me… and Ruby" Yang said as the blush on her face intensified.

"Well, see you tomorrow I guess" Jaune said with a small smile.

"See you tommorrow, sparky" Yang teased as she gave her fellow blond a quick kiss on his left cheek before entering her team's room.

Jaune remained on the corridor with a hand on the place where the brawler's lips were moments ago, a huge smile took place on his face as he happily entered his team's room, after telling all that happened to his teammates, he went to bed, he gave a last look at the pictures that Yang had given him, before putting them on his night table before relaxing on his bed as he closed his eyes with a huge smile on his face.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, IT HAS SOME EASTER EGGS ABOUT THINGS THAT WILL HAPPEN IN FUTURE EPISODES, THE SONG COMES FROM THE GAME DEVIL MAY CRY V, EAGER TO READ YOUR REVIEWS, AND SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. WHITE DRAGON JAUNE ARC IS BACK!

WHITE DRAGON JAUNE ARC IS BACK!

I´m just posting this to announce that chapter 6 of White Dragon Jaune Arc is actually being written and I hope it will be posted for next week. I just want to say thank you to all of you who gave a shot to this story, special thanks to all of you who hit favorite and follow, and even more special thanks for those who reviewed and pm me with such good advice and incredible thoughts and theories about this story! If this story will continue is thanks to all of you.

Hope to see your thoughts, what would you like to see in this story and tell me if you´re excited for chapter 6 (it will have some fight scenes in it that I hope you´ll enjoy).

I repeat CHAPTER 6 of White Dragon Jaune Arc is being written and will be posted SOON.

P.s I´m currently looking for a BETA reader, if someone is interested please send me a private message, I´ll announce his name as a special thanks with all the people who review the chapter whenever a chapter is posted, thanks to all of you!

I´ll be running some minor gramatical fixes on the previous chapters as well as major fixes like chaging the times I called Ozpin director with him actually being headmaster or when i misspelled Jaune´s sword name

Hope to read some of your messages soon!

See you soon!

ReinhardVA


End file.
